The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade
by DannyFan66
Summary: When Niles and CC grab the wrong carry on bags...everything finally turns out right. Rating will change for final chapter. Have a read and let me know what you think...Thanks - FoG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I just love whipping out a one shot. We'll see if it stays a one shot.

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 1**

"Well I don't think it's one bit fair, Max." CC groaned at him. "I understand that you and Fran are a couple now I really do, but you promised you'd attend this study abroad reunion with me months ago."

Max sighed. "I'm sorry, CC I just don't think it would be appropriate. It's not like you told them we were engaged or married or anything. Right?"

"Of course not." CC did her best not to stammer. She had in fact written to all her study abroad class mates that she was in fact engaged to very dashing man. Luckily, she also said that his business kept them both very busy in New York and she wasn't sure he'd be able to attend the reunion.

Max dropped his glasses on his desk. "At least you won't have to fly all the way to London alone."

"Why?" CC was genuinely curious. Maybe if Max was planning a trip to England she could convince him on the plane to at least make a brief appearance at the welcome brunch.

Niles came into the office at that moment. "Sir, again, I can't thank you enough for the trip to visit my parents. They're thrilled."

"Oh, Max…you didn't." CC groaned and dropped onto the settee.

Niles sighed. "Babs, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful with the settee? Surprisingly enough that thing is older than you."

"Did you know about this, Benson?" CC asked him snidely.

Niles looked at Max and noticed the sheepish look right away. "What have you done, Sir?"

"The ticket that Max so graciously gave to you was supposed to be his. He promised more than six months ago to escort me to my Study Abroad Reunion in London this week." CC stood next to Niles and they both glared at Max.

Niles shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. I had no idea." Niles was more hurt by Max's false gift, than bothered knowing he'd have to travel with CC. "If you need the ticket for another escort, I'll gladly give it to you."

"No, Niles." I don't have time to ask anyone now. I'll just make an excuse…again. You rarely get to see your parents. I'm sure they're really looking forward to your visit." CC smiled and turned. "I've hired a car to take me to the airport, since we'll be going together, I'll swing by here and pick you up as well." They left the office together to finalize their travel plans.

Max sighed heavily as Fran came into the office. "What are Niles and CC talkin' about so politely?"

"I just hope it was worth it, Fran." Max dropped.

Fran frowned. "Ahhhh…I don't know whacha talkin' about, Max."

"I fear I've just hurt both of their feelings and I can only hope it was worth it." Max looked away from her gaze sadly.

"Oy, Max. Whadya do?" Fran asked.

"I told CC over six months ago that I would escort her to London for her Study Abroad Reunion. I told her just today that I didn't feel it would be appropriate since you and I are seeing each other. This morning I gave the ticket I had purchased to Niles so he could go over and visit his parents. He so rarely gets to see them. But I let him believe it was just a gift." Max explained.

"Oh, Max." Fran shook her head. "How do you think hurting the feelings of your two closest friends just to make me happy could eva be worth it?"

"That's not why I did it, Fran." Max sighed.

"Oh." Now Fran's feelings were a little hurt. "Then whyja do it?"

Max sighed I just thought it would be a way for them to work out their differences. It's a very long flight and they'll be sitting together in the first class sleeper seats. I guess I thought they would try to get along."

"Well, it seems to be workin' so far. I haven't heard one zing…" Fran didn't get to finish.

"…I don't care one iota you ancient toilet scrubbing lackey." CC burst into the office. "So help me Max, if that man embarrasses me in front of my friends, I'll swim the English Channel just to kill you."

Niles was hot on her heels. "Sir, while I appreciate the opportunity to see my parents I promise you that if the wicked witch of Broadway makes a fool of me in front of them I will steal her broom and fly back here to end your life with my bare hands." Niles and CC both turned and stormed out of the office heading in opposite directions.

Fran just looked at him. "Well, it can only get better!"

Niles and CC met in the kitchen and clicked off the intercom. "That will teach Max to interfere in a perfectly well functioning twenty year feud." Niles grinned at CC. "You were brilliant by the way. That bit about stealing my broom and flying back here to end his life…priceless."

"Thank you. But I was rather impressed with your option of swimming the Channel just to kill him." Niles gave her his best impish grin. "Alright, Babs. I've got a few things to get finished before we leave tomorrow, so back to your corner." Niles winked.

"Yeah, whatever Belvedere." CC smirked at him.

* * *

They actually had a rather enjoyable flight to London. After they arrived they discussed where they would meet before their flight back, and exchanged contact information.

"This is my parent's phone number and their home address. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call. After all, I am a native." Niles smiled and they shared a laugh.

CC handed him a slip of paper. "This is the reunion itinerary and the numbers at the hotel and school and my cell if you need to get me. I'm pretty well versed in English tradition, so if you need any pointers." CC winked.

"Have a lovely reunion, Miss Babcock." Niles offered genuinely.

CC smiled and picked up the carry-on bag. "Thanks, Niles. Enjoy your visit with your family."

They stood for a moment waiting for the other to walk away first. Each wondering in silence how they would manage for a week without the other as their foil, their nemesis, their…muse.

Then a group of teenagers in backpacks streamed between them and both took the opportunity to turn and walk to their destination.

Niles grabbed the first taxi he saw and jumped in. The man took him quickly to his parent's home and he was greeted with open arms. "Niles…my boy you're a sight for sore eyes."

"Hello, Dad. Where's Maman?" Niles smiled at the older face of his father and thought. _"Has it been so long since I've been home?"_

Marie Brightmore was a woman of great strength and stature. She was a few inches shorter than Niles and had a soft smile waiting for her oldest child. "Niles, it's good to have you home again, even for just a short time."

"Hello, Maman." Niles, while the image of his father, got his genuine nature and good heart from his mother. His wit and sharp tongue were also a gift from his Dad.

"So, Niles…" His father started. "Have you changed your name and not mentioned it to your parents?"

Niles frowned at his father. "Joseph," His mother started. "What is it you're going on about?"

"It's the boy's luggage, Marie. His carry-on bag says, 'CC Babcock.' Is there something you'd like to tell us, Niles?" Joseph held up the offending bag.

"Oh, crap. I must have grabbed CC's bag instead of mine. That means she's got my bag." Niles groaned. "I'll be missing dinner, Maman. I have to get this back to her before she needs if or I'll never hear the end of it."

Marie just laughed lightly. "I swear, Niles. If I didn't know better, I'd say you did it on purpose." Marie kissed his cheek. "Go, get your bag squared away and call to let us know when you'll be back. It'll be difficult to get a cab to bring you all the way out here too late in the evening."

"Don't worry, Maman. I'll be as quick as I can and I will call you either way." Niles sighed and called for a cab to come and get him. Then he made the dreaded call to CC. "Miss Babcock, its Niles." He listened and waited for her to scream.

_CC spoke softly into the phone. __"I'm sorry, Niles. I must have grabbed your carry-on by mistake after you got the luggage off the belt."_

"Oh…uhm…don't worry about it." Niles was a little shocked at her taking the blame. "I've called a cab and I'll have it to you in less than an hour."

Niles listened. _"I may be at the welcome dinner by then, it's kind of an 'open time'."_

"Do you have everything you need…for the dinner?" Niles waited.

_CC laughed. "I have my credit card and the whole of London. If I need something I'm sure I can get it."_

"Very well, I'll just find you at the hotel then." Niles suggested.

"_Ok, Benson...have them ring my room and if I'm not up there, I'll be at the dinner." CC dropped softly._

Niles nodded into the phone. "Alright my evil Queen, consider it done." Niles hung up the phone just as the cab pulled up in front of the house. "Maman, Dad, I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry."

Marie and Joseph watched as Niles took the carry-on bag and slipped into the cab. "You know, Joseph. I do believe our son is in love."

"Well, it certainly took him long enough." Joseph responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I just love whipping out a one shot. We'll see if it stays a one shot. It didn't...it's 19 chapters... I'll give you one a day til we're finished...that should give me enough time to whip out a few more fictions. LOL

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 2**

Niles breezed into the hotel that was listed on CC's itinerary and made his way to the front desk. "Excuse me," Niles asked the clerk. "Could you please ring CC Babcock's room?"

"Certainly, Sir, just a minute." The clerk rang the room and waited. "I'm sorry, Sir. There's no answer, would you like to leave a message?"

"No, I think I know where to look. Could I just leave this bag back here please? Her name is on the tag." Niles handed the bag to the man. "Thank you."

Niles made his way to the banquet room listed on the sign as 'Study Abroad Reunion Welcome Dinner'. "Not very original, are they?" Niles asked no one. He got to the sign in table and waited until there was someone free to assist him.

"Yes, Sir, may I sign you in?" The lovely woman asked him.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone. CC Babcock?" Niles asked and dropped his impish grin.

The woman looked as though she'd seen the Queen herself. "Oh my! You're here! Ceec will be thrilled. She was so upset before." The woman leapt up from her chair make a quick excuse to the other woman at the table and grabbed the very shocked Niles by the arm. "I'm Rebecca Reed Carrington. Ceec and I were in the program together. She'll be so surprised!"

Niles let the woman lead him through the throng of people. There was a rather large number considering it was a study abroad reunion. "I didn't realize it was such a large class of students."

"Oh, they only have these reunions every five years or so. So it's multiple years worth of students. That can be a rather large number. We've got 177 attending this time around." Rebecca announced. "There she is. Ceec!" Rebecca called practically dragging Niles by the arm. "Look who showed up after all!"

CC looked at Rebecca strangely. "What?" Then CC noticed she was pulling Niles behind her. "Ohhh…." CC smiled softly. "Rebecca this is Niles."

"I know…he's even more charming and handsome than you said." Rebecca smiled at her friend.

"And how romantic that he flew all this way to surprise you? My James would never do that. For all his looks and money, James, God love him…is just a big jock. Not like your Niles here." Rebecca nearly glowed. "Well…?"

CC and Niles just stood and looked at each other. CC looked at Rebecca. "Well what, Becky?"

"CC Babcock, this man just flew half way across the globe, ok a quarter of the way across the globe to surprise you and you aren't going to kiss him?" Becky asked and waited.

Niles couldn't help but raise that telltale eyebrow as the boyish smirk crossed his face. He just stood there and waited.

"Well, I suppose an explanation is in order." CC started. "Becky…Niles is…well he…" Their eyes locked and CC couldn't help but get a little lost in the deep blue sparkle that seemed even more prominent as he waited for her to handle the situation. "He does this sort of thing for me all the time, so I'm not really surprised." CC smiled in a very different way. "Hello, Darling, how was your flight?" CC reached for him and he took her in his arms willingly.

"It was dreadfully boring without you, Love." Niles offered. "Now why don't you introduce me to all your old friends?"

CC looked at him and wondered why he was going along and what it would cost her, but for now. She'd enjoy showing him off. "Well, you've met Becky. We were nearly attached at the hip for our year of study here. We roomed together. Then there are the rest of the girls…" CC led Niles around the room and introduced him to each of her old school friends. When Niles had met everyone of importance CC pulled him out onto the dance floor where they could more safely talk.

"So, I seem to be the hit of the party." Niles waggled his eyebrows.

CC laughed lightly. "It's really rather funny, Niles." CC started. "You're not at all like the man I described. I said he was tall, smart, witty, handsome and you know…a man."

"Weren't they shocked then when I showed up?" Niles laughed at his own expense.

CC rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "I don't know why you're doing this for me, Niles. But it's really the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me before." CC smirked. "You've been charming and warm and gracious and attentive; so very unlike yourself actually." They laughed together.

"Funny, Babs, I was going to say the same thing. I've never seen you so vibrant and feminine. It's a little disconcerting." Niles led her around the dance floor and neither noticed the man approaching them.

"Babsy Babcock? So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh?" The tall, dark and rather suave man blustered. "May I cut in?"

"I don't think so, Mark. Niles has flown all the way here from the states just to have this dance with me. I couldn't bear to disappoint him." CC turned her gaze quickly away from the man.

He stood firm. "Aw come on, CC…it's just one dance. Are you still that pissed off about what happened you can't even dance with me?"

"Mark, I moved on long ago...I wish you would too." CC never looked away from Niles.

Mark grabbed CC's arm firmly but not enough to hurt. "All I asked for is a dance."

"Excuse me, Mark is it?" Niles started. "We'd like to have this dance without interruption, if you don't mind. CC said no. My understanding is that usually means go away."

"Yeah, old man, I imagine you hear it a lot." Mark snapped. He was a good three inches taller than Niles and looked about ten years younger.

"CC, Love, maybe we should go to the room and come back down after they've taken out the garbage." Niles started to lead CC out of the banquet room.

"No one turns their back on Mark Reynolds." Mark grabbed Niles' shoulder and turned him just in time to punch him square in the jaw taking Niles to the floor.

"Oh my God, Niles!" CC dropped to the floor to check on him. "Mark so help me if I so much as smell you in my vicinity, I'll have you arrested."

"Not a problem, Ceec." CC looked up to see Becky and James standing there. "Sometimes it's good to marry a cop." James grabbed Mark and led him out of the hall and Becky grabbed some ice for Niles' face.

"Can you stand up, Niles?" CC asked softly. "Take it easy, Mark has always had a temper, but I didn't think he'd go that far over a dance." CC cringed at the bruise developing on Niles firm jaw line.

Niles reached up and touched the sore spot. "Well that was dreadfully embarrassing." CC held the ice pack gently to his face.

"I think it was the second most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me." CC smiled weakly. "Come out here and we'll sit down for a minute." CC led Niles out of the banquet room and they sat on a small sofa.

"How is getting my face bruised the second most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for you?" Niles asked as he took over holding the ice to his face.

CC sighed heavily. "I dated Mark when we were here studying. It didn't take me long to see he wasn't an easy going guy. Not to mention he was more interested in 'notches for his belt' than a relationship. So, when I was less than forthcoming…" CC paused.

"I swear if you say he forced you I'll kill him myself…I'll use a gun, but I'll do it." Niles groaned at the pain in his face as he clenched his jaw in anger.

CC laughed lightly. "No, he didn't force me, he just moved on. Then I started dating another guy. Mark thought that Philip and I...well he beat him up pretty good. I was…" CC didn't know how to explain.

"You were the one that got away?" Niles finished for her.

CC shook her head. "I was the only one who said no. He's handsome, comes from a good family, he's well educated…and he can be quite charming. I just wasn't going to…give it away, and I didn't love him."

"So, how is his taking a shot at me wonderful?" Niles still didn't quite see it. "You were willing to protect me from him. No one has ever done that. Not just from Mark, but from anyone or anything. You are a very special man, Niles Brightmore."

Niles eyes shot up and met hers. "How do you…I've never told…only Max knows my last name." CC winked at him. "I have your bag too, Niles." Niles eyes grew very big as he thought to himself, _"What did I have in that bag…think man…think…oh crap." _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I just love whipping out a one shot. We'll see if it stays a one shot. It didn't...Let me know what you think

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 3**

"I suppose you found it then?" Niles groaned at the thought.

"Your address book, yeah...it was in the side pocket." CC smiled at his worry. "Brightmore seems to have the most entries in England. Joseph and Marie…at the address you gave me for your parents. Patrick…I'm guessing your brother. There were others, but I didn't want to pry."

Niles worry softened. "Then you didn't actually open the bag?"

"No…" CC frowned a bit. "What's in that bag, Niles?"

Niles' got a very innocent look on his face. "Oh…nothing, I just wouldn't want you to see some of the things I wear when I visit my folks…very…earthy…type…stuff." Even Niles wasn't convinced.

"Do you think you can stand?" CC was genuinely worried about him. "You hit your head pretty hard on the floor." CC got Niles up and he did seem ok but was a little fuzzy. "Have you eaten? Maybe we should get some food in you."

"That's not a bad idea. I pretty much turned right around and left my parents after I discovered your bag. Oh, your bag is at the desk." Niles took a few steps and decided that he was alright to walk unaided. CC took his arm anyway.

"Excuse me," CC spoke to the clerk. "I believe you are holding my bag…CC Babcock?"

The clerk nodded. "Here you are, Miss Babcock. Would you like your key?" CC looked at Niles. "Yes…is room service still serving?"

"Yes, ma'am. They do full service until midnight, then a cold service until 2am." The clerk answered CC and handed her the key.

CC escorted Niles to the elevator and they pushed the button. "Ok, Niles. I think we'll get you upstairs and then I'll get some fresh ice for that bruise, I'd hate for your parents to think I'd hit you over a carry-on bag."

"Don't you worry about my parents, CC. They'll just love you." Niles didn't mean it the way it came out. "I think I need to eat."

CC grinned. She'd never confess it, but she did look in Niles' bag. Curiosity just got the better of her. She found much of what he said she'd find. A few changes of clothes; they'd both had airlines lose or misroute luggage often enough to know to always have a few changes in your carry on. But it was the other things.

There was a journal, like a diary but she didn't read it. There were photos of Max and Fran and the children. There was another photo, one of Niles and CC together. Someone at some function must have taken it of them dancing. CC had to admit it was a great photo of both of them. They didn't seem to know the photo was being taken, but they looked very happy. CC was touched not only that Niles kept the photo, but thought enough to bring it with him on his trip. It actually gave her pause.

"Ok, Niles…here we are." CC announced as they finally reached her floor. CC booked the penthouse suite for the week. She liked having all the necessities of home. It was really much like her apartment but with a smaller kitchen area.

CC helped Niles get to the sofa. "You just sit here and I'll get you some juice. When was the last time you ate, Niles?"

"Before the flight." Niles answered.

"Niles!" CC snapped. "That's more than 12 hours ago! Why didn't you eat anything on the plane?"

"I hate airplane food, you know that." Niles answered.

"Niles...you told me you had plenty when you offered me that sandwich. I could've eaten the in flight meal." CC sat on the coffee table and looked at him.

Niles frowned. "It was cold poached salmon with cous-cous. I know you don't care for salmon. And the roasted Chicken had sage in it...you're allergic."

CC touched his leg. "Niles...sometimes you're just too much of a gentleman for your own good." CC called down to room service and glanced at the menu quickly. "Yes, this is CC Babcock in the penthouse I'd like two number eights and a two pieces of chocolate cake. No thank you, no beverage. Thanks." CC hung up the phone. "They said it'll be about a half hour. Maybe you should call your parents and let them know you'll be staying here."

"Here?" Niles sat up abruptly and felt a little dizzy. "I can't stay here...how would it look?"

"There's that gentleman again." CC smiled. "You'll explain to your parents that you'll be in a guest room. As for my friends, they'd expect nothing less, we're supposed to be engaged, remember?"

"Engaged? No, I hadn't remembered that part. It must be the one thing Becky left out." Niles laughed. "I'm sorry I've ruined your evening, Miss Babcock."

"Niles...if you weren't there I'd have spent the evening making excuses for my missing fiancé...again. Even I'm getting tired of hearing them." CC stood up. "I'm going to go change. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I promise not to move." Niles sat still and sipped his juice and held the ice pack to his jaw.

CC took the carry-on bag into her room and changed quickly into her silk pajamas. They were very tasteful and looked quite lovely on her. She returned to the room just as Niles was getting off the phone.

"I know, Maman, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be there in the morning. Well it wasn't really anyone's fault. No, I believe he just had too much to drink and I must have done something he didn't like. Yes, Maman. I will. I'll see you in the morning." Niles hung up the phone.

CC smiled at the sheepish look on his face. "I'm guessing that didn't go over well?"

"She worries about me. I'm her oldest son and she considers me her project. I'm incomplete as far as my mother is concerned." Niles glanced up at CC awkwardly. "She'll be fine."

There was a knock at the door. "That must be dinner." CC opened the door and the delivery man rolled the cart in and set up their dinner on the small dining table. "Thanks." CC signed the bill.

"Wow, thank you, Ma'am." The delivery man smiled. "If you need anything, you just call and ask for Thomas." The man left with the cart and CC turned to find Niles laughing. "What?"

"I'm guessing you're a very good tipper." Niles stood and made his way to the table where he pulled out CC's chair for her to sit. "I appreciate good service."

Niles raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "Are you implying that my service is otherwise?"

"Not at all, Niles, but you and I have an understanding." CC looked more softly at him that he could ever remember. "Just eat something...it's too easy picking on you when you're weak."

Niles muttered under his breath. "You always make me weak." CC's eyes popped up to his face but she pretended not to have heard him. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" CC asked as she lifted the cover off her plate as well.

Niles looked at his dinner and then up at CC again. "How did you know to order this?"

"Niles...how long have we known each other?" CC smiled. "You always get cottage pie when you're in a real English restaurant. It's supposed to be very good. I hope you aren't disappointed."

Niles is moved beyond words. Even Max doesn't know his tastes or how he misses real English cooking. "I suppose it can't be that bad." Niles winked.

The sat and ate their meal in relative silence. When they were through Niles sat back satiated and feeling much better despite the bruise he sported on his right jaw. "That was very good, thank you."

"You should probably go and change." CC offered. "I'll open the sofa and make the bed."

"No need, I can sleep on the sofa just as it is." Niles stood. "I've put you out enough already."

CC frowned. "Niles, don't be silly." CC grabbed his carry-on from her front closet and handed it to him. "You defended me to a horrible man and took a shot on the chin for your trouble. You strolled politely around the hall and allowed me to show you off to all my friends as my charming English fiancé. You saved me quite a bit of embarrassment and behaved like a perfect gentleman. You hardly 'put me out'."

"Why are you being so nice to me...should I be worried?" Niles made a face of concern.

CC narrowed her eyes but not evilly. "Just go change your clothes, Benson."

"There's my CC." Niles turned and started into the bathroom.

CC watched as he closed the door behind him. _"Your CC?" _She thought to herself. CC reached into her purse and pulled out an all too familiar photo. It was the same photo she'd found framed in Niles bag. _"I was your CC that night. I remember every bit of it. We ended the evening dancing in the den. You tore up the check. What is this strange relationship we have Niles?"_ CC let her mind wander as she waited for Niles to return from changing.

Niles came out of the bathroom. "That bathroom is bigger than my entire room in the mansion. What is it they expect you to do in there?" Niles stood before her in his royal blue pajamas and robe. "What?"

CC shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something." CC stood up. "Are you sure you don't want me to make up the fold out?"

"I'm sure, it's probably more comfortable this way, just show me where the pillows and blankets are and I'm good to go." Niles smiled at her.

CC moved to the front closet and grabbed Niles a pillow and blanket. "There are more in the closet if you get cold or need another pillow. Make yourself at home and if you need me, you know where I am."

Niles just looked at her for a moment and his thoughts streamed through his mind. _"Need you? I absolutely need you. Need you, want you, desire you..."_ She pulled him from his thoughts.

"Niles? Are you ok, you look a little funny?" CC was genuinely worried.

Niles shook his head lightly. "I'm just tired. I'll let you get some rest now as well. I suppose you have a full day of activities scheduled tomorrow."

CC smiled. "Good night, Niles. Sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Babcock." Niles offered and watched as she retreated down the hall to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I just love whipping out a one shot. We'll see if it stays a one shot. It didn't...LOL

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning CC woke to the smell of bacon. "Mmmmmm...that smells wonderful." CC groaned and then suddenly popped up in her bed. "I don't remember having bacon." CC got out of bed and wrapped herself into her robe.

She made her way out into the front room to find the pillow and blanket Niles used missing from the sofa. He was showered and dressed more casually than she can ever remember. He was wearing jeans and a royal blue and grey flannel shirt, standing her kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning, Sunshine!" Niles tossed to her.

"Where did you get bacon?" She had to ask wondering how the man who seemed so exhausted last night could possibly be so chipper this morning, despite the bruised chin. "I didn't have any bacon in the fridge."

"I made a few calls when I woke up." Niles grinned. "You'd be surprised how accommodating room service can be when you volunteer to cook your own food."

CC laughed heartily. "You called room service and ordered raw bacon?"

"Yep. I told them exactly what I needed so I could make exactly what I wanted." Niles beamed with pride.

CC raised her eyebrow at him. "And exactly what is that?"

"It's a very special surprise. You have about twenty minutes if you'd like to shower and change first." Niles offered.

CC smirked. "Are you trying to tell me that it's so special that I can't eat it in my silk pajamas?"

"You can eat it wearing anything you like...or nothing at all if you'd prefer. It makes no difference to me." Niles winked at her.

CC stood. "I'll go get ready for my day then. But I can assure you, Niles." CC started down the hall. "If I chose to eat your special breakfast in nothing at all...it would definitely make a difference."

Niles leaned over the counter and watched as CC sashayed back to her room. "Don't I know it." He whispered.

* * *

As promised, CC returned dressed casually in jeans and a knit v-neck pullover sweater in a blue that just matched her eyes. "You look lovely as always, Miss Babcock."

"Thanks, Niles. I meant to say, you look very different out of...uniform." CC tossed out genuinely. "I like this look on you."

"Well, I expected to be in the country with my parents, remember?" Niles smirked.

CC shook her head. "I wasn't being sarcastic. I really do like this look. It's more rugged, edgy and less...fussy."

"I like your more casual choice as well." Niles smiled. "Are you ready to eat?" CC nodded and made her way to the beautifully set table. "I guess you requested this stuff too?"

"Nope...that was in the cabinets." Niles answered as he brought their plates to the table. "Ta-da!" Niles put her breakfast in front of her.

CC actually gasped. "Is this what it looks like?" Niles couldn't tell but it looked almost like tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's the cheesy bacon and eggs Benedict that my grandmother used to make?" CC looked up and Niles.

"I found the recipe once when I was making something in your kitchen and thought it sounded wonderful. I've been dying to try it, but the children prefer basic scrambled eggs and Max...soft boiled or poached." Niles waited and watched her. "Are you going to try it?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. It's just that...you've out done yourself once again." CC couldn't believe that this was the same man she knew back in the states; the man who ran her coffee through a gym sock, and put buttermilk in her tea. "Thank you." CC took a bite and thought she'd actually cry. "It's just like Nana's."

"I'm glad you like it." Niles sat and they made light conversation while they ate.

* * *

When breakfast was finished Niles started to clear away the dishes. "Niles...you cooked, let me do the clean up." CC offered.

"That's not necessary, Miss Babcock." Niles smiled. "It's what I do."

CC touched his arm lightly. "My name is CC and it's not what you do today. Sit down and let me. I know how to load a dishwasher." Niles sat down and watched as CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway cleared away the dishes, loaded and started the dishwasher. CC brought the coffee to the table and poured Niles another cup before she poured one for herself and sat back down.

"So..." Niles started. "What is on your agenda for today?"

CC sighed. "Well, we have options. They've made arrangements for a bus to go shopping, but that is so not my style. Or I could take a tour of the school where I studied. Hello, it's Oxford, do I really need to walk those halls again? We aren't really required to do anything. The big shindig isn't until tonight. Big fancy dinner and dancing and they've planned a slide show of the different class orientations and everyone was supposed to send in photos of themselves and their friends. You know...the typical reunion stuff."

"I've never actually been..." Niles sipped his coffee.

CC frowned. "Been to what?"

"A class reunion." Niles answered. "I never really wanted to rub elbows with the big shots I went to school with. Think about it, Miss...CC. I went to school with Max...a few years ahead, but the students were very much like him. I don't think I'd fit in at an Eton reunion. Nor one for Oxford I imagine."

"Why not? You graduated didn't you?" Niles nodded.

"With honors, but what have I done with it?" Niles asked.

CC sighed. "You know full well what kind of state that family and that household would be in if you weren't there."

"I'm going to find out in a week. Everyone wonders why I don't take vacations. It's not the expense...it's the twice as much work when I come back that keeps me from leaving." Niles finished his coffee and took his cup into the kitchen just as there was a knock on the door. "Shall I?" Niles asked CC.

"Please." CC stood and headed toward the door.

Niles opened it to reveal Becky. "Good morning! Guess who I found in the lobby looking for you!" CC was standing at Niles side when Becky moved out of the way revealing Marie and Joseph Brightmore.

"Good morning, Son." Joseph chimed.

Niles face couldn't hide his shock. "Maman, Dad! What are you doing in the city?"

"We were worried about you, Dear." Marie offered softly. "This lovely woman overheard us asking after you at the front desk and told us you were probably staying with your fiancé."

Becky beamed. "Well don't just stand there, Niles. Invite your parents in, Silly Goose."

Niles stood frozen in his stocking feet trying to decide if he could even feel his legs let alone move them. "Uhm..."

"Niles..." CC started. "What's gotten into you today?" CC pulled him from the doorway. "Mr. and Mrs. Brightmore, Becky please, come in." Niles eyes shot over to look at her. "I'm sorry about the surprise, but it's a fairly recent occurrence."

"I see." Marie was sharp and knew there was more than meets the eye going on before her, but she decided to let it run its course. "That's fine. I've been so worried about Niles. I think it's lovely he's finally found someone to spend his life with."

Niles swallowed hard. "Maman... I can explain...really." Niles sat on the coffee table facing the sofa where his parents sat waiting. Becky stood just off to the side. "You see...CC and I..." Niles turned to look up at CC. "We...both..." Niles looked at Becky. "I wanted...CC?"

CC smiled softly at Niles' parents. She sat down next to him and her hand dropped onto his thigh. "We haven't really told that many people. I'm here in London for a Study Abroad Reunion and only just introduced Niles to everyone last night."

"Is that when that brute attacked him?" Marie asked.

"Yes." CC answered. "He was a man I knew when I studied here and he was still just as terrible. He said a few inappropriate things to me and well, Niles defended my honor."

"You're a good boy, Niles." Marie leaned forward. "And I think you've chosen well." Marie softly patted CC's leg.

Becky cleared her throat. "Uhm...Ceec. I'm gonna go now. I'll see you and Niles later this evening. Ok?"

CC walked Becky to the door and secretly prayed that she hadn't gotten Niles in trouble with his parents. "Thanks for bringing Niles' parents up, Becky."

"I hope I didn't ruin the surprise." Becky frowned.

"No, I think we're fine." CC smiled and closed the door behind her. "Niles...could I see you in the kitchen for a moment. I can't make this coffee thing work."

Niles was soon standing behind her. "What coffee thing?"

"I'm so sorry, Niles. We can handle this however you'd like. If you want to tell them the truth we can. I leave it up to you...if you want we can go on and stage a break up after we get back to the states. I'm sorry, I had no idea this would get so far out of hand." CC finally stopped to catch a breath.

Niles smiled at her. "We can talk about that later. My parents invited us back to their house for lunch. Are you up for it?"

"Lunch? Niles how far away do your parents live?" CC asked.

"Not far, CC. It's about twenty minutes by car. But they'd love to visit with their son and his fiancé. Not to mention I have to introduce you to my brother and his wife and daughter. And then there's Champion." Niles flashed his most impish grin.

CC cupped his face. "Lead on, Niles."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Ok, we know it didn't stay a one shot so no more of that...I love this story. I've mentioned to a few of the reviewers...thanks by the way for reviewing so regularly...I love for that. Anyway, I told them that this kind of just fan off on it's own like a petulant child. I decided to let N&CC just run and play until they got where they were going. - LOL - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 5**

Niles and CC followed his parents down to the parking garage where they'd left their car. "Niles, dear," Marie started. "Perhaps you and CC would like to sit in the front and you can drive. You're so much better than your father."

"What's that supposed to mean, Love?" Joseph was about to come out of his shell.

Marie settled into the back seat of their car and Niles closed the door for her, then CC, and then moved around to slip in behind the wheel. "Well, Joseph, you know that you wouldn't be able to drive and stare at your son's fiancé so I thought it best to let Niles drive."

CC's eyes grew large with fear of the impending argument. Then, glancing at Niles she saw his playful grin.

"Well, you can't drive either, unless of course you have a broom for four you've been hiding somewhere." Joseph whipped out.

Marie laughed lightly. "Listen, Jeeves, remember that I know where you sleep."

"Are you sure? You're hardly ever there now that you're off every night stalking the living." Joseph smirked at his wife.

Marie nudged her husband. "You're just jealous because I prefer the living to you."

"Touché Old girl, touché." Joseph leaned over and kissed Marie lightly on the cheek.

"Alright you, two. You're going to scare CC off. She already thinks I'm insane, we don't need to prove it." Niles smiled and winked at CC.

* * *

When they arrived at Niles' childhood home, it wasn't what CC expected. Actually it wasn't technically Niles' childhood home. He grew up in the same house with Max. This was the home where he spent his time away from that life. It was the home of his grandparents after they retired from service. So, now that his parents have retired they live there. But it's a home that only has happy memories for Niles.

"Niles..." CC whispered. "This is an estate. It's beautiful."

Niles smiled and offered his arm to her. "It's a family home. It's been in the Brightmore family for generations."

"I thought you grew up in the same house as Max." CC was trying to be careful not to offend Niles or his parents. It's not something she was used to doing.

"I did. At that time, my grandparents lived here. Some of my fondest childhood memories are in this house." Niles led CC into to front courtyard of their family home.

"Mrs. Brightmore, this garden is just lovely. Do you tend to it yourself?" CC asked.

"Yes, Dear. It's my only joy besides my boys...and little Gin." CC looked at Marie in shock.

Niles saw the expression and nearly burst into laughter. "Gin is my neice, CC. My brother, Patrick's daughter."

Niles saw CC's sigh of relief. "Her name is Genevieve. Patrick and Fiona call her Gin for short."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name." CC smiled at Marie.

Marie smiled back. "Now, as for this Mrs. Brightmore business...you will call me Marie or Maman, I don't feel old enough to be called Mrs. Brightmore, besides it ties me to closely to the old man." Marie nodded at Joseph.

"You don't usually mind being tied up." Joseph grabbed his wife and the two laughed heartily at the shocked expressions on both CC and Niles faces.

"Oh dear God." Niles nearly collapsed onto the front step in his embarrassment. CC bit her lip and joined him there. "I'm sorry, CC. It's the country air; it makes people of a certain age fall insane."

CC leaned in. "I think it's sweet. I only hope that I can find someone to be that way with in my seventies." Niles turned his head to look at her. "You can see how in love they are. That's rare, Niles...you should be proud of your parents, not embarrassed by them."

"You are a most amazing woman, CC Babcock." Niles looked into her eyes and they locked for a moment. Their thoughts ran through their heads. _"God, she's so beautiful. I wonder if I should kiss her." _

"_He's so handsome. Look at the way the sun just dances in his hair. Why haven't I noticed before?"_ CC thought to herself.

They were pulled from their gaze when Joseph cleared his throat. "Uh, Son...we can't get in the house."

Niles looked up at his father and mother. "Huh? Oh...sorry." Niles stood and offered his hand to assist CC, and they followed his parents into the house.

No sooner in the house than Joseph turned and asked. "Now...what exactly does CC stand for?"

Niles looked a little shocked. "Uhm...Dad...I don't think that..."

CC cupped his face softly and smiled. "It's alright, Niles. Well, first, should I call you Joseph or Dad?" CC asked and Niles thought he'd die outright.

"Well, Lass." Joseph flashed that same boyish grin she'd seen cross Niles' face. "I could think of a few other things I'd rather you call me, but with your fiancé being my son and my wife being in the room, either will do, but I prefer Dad."

"Well then, Dad." CC took Joseph's arm and led him to the sofa. "CC stands for Chastity Claire, but I don't often share that with too many people. I have a persona in the theatre business and Chastity doesn't really fit."

Joseph smiled at her. "Well, Lass. I think it's absolutely lovely and suits you much better than CC. But, I defer to your preference." Joseph raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Then while I'm here, I'd prefer...Chastity." CC answered the man who she imagines looked much like Niles, twenty five years ago.

Joseph winked at her. "Marie, I think we should call Patrick and let him know his brother's here and let Niles take Chastity out to see Champion."

CC frowned and turned to Niles. "Champion?"

"I'll explain on the way." Niles extended his hand to CC and she took it and their fingers entwined as Niles led CC through the house to a back door which led to a huge stone patio. "Champion...was a gift from the Princess of Wales..."

"Diana?" CC was shocked. "Your parents know Diana?"

"No, not my parents, CC." Niles looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. "What?"

CC smiled. "I said I'd prefer Chastity while I'm here."

"I'm sorry, Chastity." Niles liked the way it rolled off the tongue and CC liked the way it sounded on his lilting baritone voice. "Just before Prince William's thirteenth birthday, I was home for a visit and...I was in the right place at the right time. Champion was a gift, the first born colt of a mare that Diana kept at their stables."

Niles opened the door to the small stable and CC entered. "Oh my God, Niles! He's gorgeous! He's what...two years old?" Niles nodded. "Did you name him?"

"That's the name that Princess Diana gave him." Niles looked away and blushed a bit.

CC looked at him and grinned. "Niles...why do I know there is more to the story?"

"Uncle Niles!" The little strawberry blonde hair girl nearly leapt into Niles' arms from the door of the stable.

"Hello, little Gin." Niles hugged the girl. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Chastity." Niles smiled at CC.

Gin shook her head at him. "Oh, no, Uncy, I knows all 'bout your girl-friend." The little girl practically sing songed at him.

"Gin...you've been talking to Grandpa, haven't you?" Gin nodded fervently.

Gin slipped down from his arms and took CC's hand. "Did he tell ya 'bout Champ?" CC nodded. "Did he tell ya all about Champ?"

CC sat on a tack box and pulled the girl onto her lap much to the shock of Niles who stood by Champion and looked on. "Well, now Gin. I don't really know. Uncle Niles told me that Champion was a gift from Princess Diana just before Prince William's birthday. Is that all about Champ?"

"Uh uh." Gin shook her head.

"Gin...I think you should go and check on your grandma. I think she's making cookies." Niles tried to bride the girl off CC's lap.

"No, Uncy, Grandma told me no cookies 'til after lunch." Gin smirked with the very same smirk CC had seen on Niles and his father. "Ya see, Uncy was out riding Buster, that was his horse...and he saw Prince William riding too. The Prince got a new horse for his birthday even though it wasn't his birthday yet. Anyway, the prince's horse got spooked and he lost control so Uncy had to rescue him. He jumped onto the back of the prince's horse and turned away from the river bed just in time. Buster jumped. It's a big jump." Gin suddenly looked very sad. "Uncy lost Buster that day, so the princess gave him Champion. She said that Uncy saved the prince's life and that made him her champion. Niles means champion...didja know that?" Gin looked up at CC.

"No, Gin. I didn't know that." CC slid Gin off her lap. "You should go in and help your grandma with those cookies now, ok?"

"Ok..." Gin leaned in and whispered. "Uncy really likes you."

CC looked up at Niles and then whispered back. "I really like him, too, Gin."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I don't know what else to say...Thanks to those of you who've embraced this story in your favorites, alerts and especially with your reviews. I really appreciate it. - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 6**

"See ya!" Gin ran off and left them.

"Why didn't you tell me you saved the prince's life, Niles?" CC asked as she joined him where he stood brushing Champion.

Niles looked away from her. "It just happened. I didn't even know it was Prince William until I stopped the horse and slid us off." Niles turned and sat on the tack box that CC had just vacated. "I was out riding. It's what I did whenever I needed to think. I just saw a boy out of control. I acted on instinct. I knew that I couldn't stop his horse and mine before the river bed so I just jumped on behind the boy and turned away. Prince William had gotten away from his riding party. They caught up to us about the time...Buster jumped. I really thought he would stop...he hated jumping. He'd have never tried that jump if I was on his back, but I wasn't. He broke three legs in the fall. I...I had to put him down." Niles eyes still filled with tears at the thought of killing his beloved horse.

CC sat next to him on the box. "I'm so sorry, Niles. I know how much it hurts putting down a horse...especially one you really love." CC rubbed his back lightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "What were you thinking about that day?" CC felt Niles stiffen. "I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have asked."

CC stood and tried to move away but Niles caught her hand. "I'll tell you...if you really want to know." Niles smiled a little bit.

"I'd like to, if you're sure." CC sat back down.

Niles swallowed. "I was trying to make a decision about...whether or not to return to the states."

CC sat silently trying not to judge. "This trip was...two years ago?"

"Yes..." Niles avoided her gaze.

_"That was just after..."_ CC recalled that night in the den of the Sheffield mansion. _"That was the night you kissed me in the den and I felt my heart stop. Why would you have wanted to leave the states for good? And what was it that made you return?"_

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Niles asked her hoping to change the subject. "We could share Champion, he's more than able, or I could take Andre." CC looked at him sadly. "What?"

"Niles..." CC swallowed before continuing. "Why were you thinking of returning to England?"

Niles sighed heavily. "My parents aren't getting any younger and Patrick had lived over an hour away. I was worried about them. But..." His voice trailed off.

"But what?" CC coaxed him to continue.

Niles laughed. "Well, you've seen them. Plus, Patrick was already planning his move to a house less than ten minutes up the road. That and..."

"What...geez, Niles..." CC rolled her eyes.

"It's not that..." Niles tried to explain. "They wouldn't let me stay. My mother in particular, told me I couldn't stay." Niles avoided her gaze. " 'Niles...' she said. 'You've got unfinished business and you can't finish it here.'"

"Really?" CC asked him and he nodded.

Niles shrugged. "Now...you want to take that ride?" CC nodded. "Shall we share Champion or would you rather I ride Andre?"

"Are you sure he can handle both of us?" CC asked.

Niles nodded. "Well just take a nice slow walk. You want the saddle or bare back?"

"Either is fine. Bare back might be easier with the two of us." CC offered.

Niles put the reins and bit into Champion's mouth and led him out to the mount box. Niles got up onto Champion. "You want to be in front or in back?"

"In front, I like to see where I'm going." Niles extended his hand to CC and helped her onto the horse sitting just in front of him. Niles reached around her waist and held the reins. "Let's go, Champ, nice and easy."

Champion was a very good horse and very well trained. Niles and CC rode a ways in silence. "Niles..." CC started softly.

"Hhmmm?" Niles breath on her neck made CC shiver slightly. "Are you cold?"

CC sighed lightly. "No, I was just wondering...would you come to the banquet with me tonight? I know you're supposed to be visiting with your parents, but I'd really..."

"Yes..." Niles whispered softly in her ear rendering her silent. "I'd be honored to escort you." They rode a little longer, again, in silence. "C...Chastity, take the reins." Niles felt her hands slowly slide along the back of his hands and take the reins from him. CC felt Niles adjust himself on the back of the horse. Then she felt his arms wrap around her waist and lock together in front.

CC moved the reins to one hand and rested her other hand on top of Niles' hands. She felt Niles stiffen slightly. "I can't remember the last time I rode bare back." She whispered trying to put him at ease.

"I can't remember the last time I rode two astride." Niles relaxed a bit again.

CC made an adjustment and moved herself back closer into Niles making him groan a little. "I was getting a little too far forward, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Not exactly." Niles fought for control of the body that was betraying him.

CC recognized Niles reason for embarrassment and decided be flattered in silence. "We should probably head back. You're mother will have lunch ready and waiting."

"Alright. Do you want me to take the reins?" Niles asked softly, his breath grazing her neck and bringing an odd sensation over her.

"I think you should." CC felt Niles hands softly caressed their way down her forearms to her hands and take the reins. She suddenly felt very warm all over. "Niles..."

"Yes?" Niles turned Champion around to lead him home.

"Could you stop for a minute?" CC asked softly.

Niles stopped the horse. "Are you alright?" CC could hear the concern in his voice as his hand pulled her closer into him.

CC turned around to face him as much as she could astride a horse. "I'm fine. I just wondered..."

"What?" Niles smiled at her.

CC was suddenly a little embarrassed. "Well, since we're engaged and all, I was wondering. Would you kiss me?" Niles leaned in and softly touched his lips to hers in what most would call a chaste kiss at best, but then their lips parted ever so slightly and they deepened the kiss. When their lips parted their eyes met. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Niles whispered. CC turned around again and Niles' arm wrapped around her pulling her into him. CC sighed and rested her hand on top of his, her other on her leg. They rode the rest of the way home in a new and comfortable silence.

As they made their way up to the house hand in hand, it didn't go unnoticed. "Joseph, I think it's time you had that talk with Niles."

"For crying out loud woman, the man is in his 40s you don't seriously think that..." Marie smacked Joseph's arm lightly.

"Joseph!" Marie nearly shouted. "That's not what I mean and you full well know it."

Joseph winked at his wife. "My dearest love, if you really think that it's time for that, it's your place to do it."

"I suppose you're right. If it's to be done correctly I should be the one to do it." Marie kissed her husband's cheek as Niles and CC came in the back door.

"Heaven's don't you two ever take a break? It's a wonder I only have one sibling." Niles smiled at his parents.

Marie looked at Joseph and nodded. "Chastity," Joseph started. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family." Joseph led CC out of the kitchen leaving Marie and Niles alone.

"Niles..." His mother began slowly. "I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it, Maman?" Niles turned and met his mother's eyes. "Maman, are you alright?"

"No, son. I fear I'm not. I'm worried about you, Niles. You're well into your forties and still not settled." Marie saw the look on her son's face. "Don't tell me that you're happy and everything is fine, I don't believe you now anymore than I did two years ago. You've still not settled that same business you came here to avoid. Now I think it's the time to move on."

"Maman..." Niles tried to reassure his mother that's just what he was trying to do, finally. "There are many things, I need to take care of Maman, but I assure you I am working on it."

"Come here, Niles." Marie took his hand and led him into the small sitting room off the kitchen. "Sit down." Niles does as instructed. He didn't live to be 'well into his forties' by arguing with his mother. Marie opened a small drawer and removed a box that she then handed to Niles. "Open it."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Happy the site was having trouble day...you get an extra chapter... LOL

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 7**

"Maman...what are these?" Niles looked down at the most beautiful wedding set he'd ever laid eyes on. It contained an engagement ring with a platinum filigree setting and a 3 carat marquise cut diamond and two matching wedding bands.

"Those were your grandparent's rings. I was supposed to give them to you on the occasion of your engagement. I didn't expect it to take this long, Son. I suppose that being English instead of French, it's to be expected. Not to mention spending all your time with Maxwell." Marie spoke softly. "I noticed that Chastity isn't wearing a ring. It's high time she was. You've loved that woman for more years than I can remember Niles. It's long overdue."

Niles looked at his mother in shock. "Maman, what are you talking about?"

"I'm your mother, Niles. I know things even you don't. For years, nearly twenty all you've talked about is CC this and Miss Babcock that. Harsh words, true enough, but that's what you saw growing up. Your father and I couldn't love each other more and all the flowery words in the world won't change that. You and Chastity are no different. It's just taken you much longer to realize. Now, I'm not getting any younger and while Patrick and Gabby are expecting another baby, I want to see your children before I die, Niles. Please, stop wasting time."

"I promise, Maman." Niles smiled softly at his mother.

When Marie and Niles joined the others CC looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes are her as if to say... 'mothers!'

"Well, Lad?" Joseph waited and looked at his son.

Niles looked pleadingly at his father. "What?"

"Aren't you going to give it to her big brother?" Patrick asked bouncing Gin on his knee.

CC smiled at him. "Give what to me, Niles?"

"Uhm..." Niles stammered not knowing what he was supposed to do or what would happen.

"Well, come on Butler Boy, what have you got for me?" CC flashed her slightly evil grin.

Niles reached into his pocket. "Well, it's..."

"Hey, big brother..." Patrick interrupted. "Do it the right way now."

Niles face showed his turmoil and he looked down at CC and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Then he knelt in front of her. "Chastity," Niles looked into her eyes... "Will you marry me?" Niles held up the beautiful engagement ring.

CC cupped his face in her hands. "Yes...Niles. I'll marry you." Niles looked again into her eyes and tried to read them. His thoughts went wild. _"Really...she said yes...does she mean it...but that would me that she loves me...does she love me...do I love her?"_

"Niles!" His father's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What!" Niles yelled back louder than intended.

"Put the ring on her finger, Lad." Joseph touched his son's shoulder.

Niles looked still again into her eyes. This time he saw the tears forming in the corners. "I love you, Chastity Claire Babcock. I will spend the rest of my days trying to make you happy." Niles slipped the ring on her finger and CC pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Yeah!" Gin yelled as she jumped of her father's lap. "Uncle Niles is getting married!" Gin ran into her uncle's arms. "Can I be your flower girl?"

Niles smiled and looked up at CC who nodded. "Of course you can, little Gin." Niles hugged her tightly.

"Alright, that's enough of that. It's time for lunch. Let's go, I'm not serving you lot." Marie announced and made her way back into the kitchen.

Niles and CC lingered in the living room for just a moment. "I'm sorry about that...they are definitely different than most people."

"It's alright, Niles. Patrick gave me a heads up." CC winked at him.

Niles stood silent for a moment. "What?"

"Patrick told me about the rings. He said he overheard your parents saying it was time you had the talk and since he didn't think it was about the birds and bees that left the rings." CC explained.

"So you knew...what was going to happen...you were ready for it?" Niles asked.

CC nodded. "Yes, but I have to say, it was very beautifully executed." She kissed his cheek and headed into the kitchen.

"_So it wasn't real...she knew it was coming and just kept up the act...but what about before...the kiss...I thought we...I...I...thought..."_ Niles thoughts kept him silent until CC called after him.

"Niles!" CC called from the door to the dining room. "Niles, are you coming into lunch?"

Niles turned to look at this woman who he thought had changed, but now he just couldn't be sure. "Yes, Love...I'm coming." Niles put on a good face and kept up the polite conversation during lunch.

"Chastity, we'd better leave or we won't have time to get ready before the banquet." Niles stood and offered his hand to her.

CC frowned. "I swear if I didn't make promises that I'd be there, I'd just stay here in this very chair all night."

The good-byes were said and Niles and CC rode quietly back to the hotel in their cab. Niles father insisted that he stay in the city with his fiancé so Niles' luggage was in the trunk. He still didn't know what to make of this fake or real or part fake and part real relationship.

They walked into the hotel and Niles took his suitcases from the driver. A bellman approached. "Sir, may I take those up to your room for you."

Niles looked a little shell shocked. "Uhm..."

"Yes..." CC answered. "We're in the penthouse. Thank you." CC spoke to the man. "Niles are you alright, you've been awfully quiet since we left your parents house."

Niles sighed. "I'm fine; I guess I'm just a little nervous about tonight."

"We have about an hour and a half. Why don't go freshen up and get dressed?" CC smiled and extended her hand to Niles.

Niles took her hand. "Good idea." Niles let CC lead him to the elevator much as she'd done the night before. She unlocked the door to the penthouse and the dishes had been cleared away and it smelled like it had been cleaned. "It seems like the staff is very attentive."

"Thank you, Niles for doing this." CC hugged him tightly. "I know you'll make me pay for it later…" CC regretted the words the moment she saw the look on his face. She was confused, but knew he was hurt by them.

Niles broke their embrace and looked at her slightly hurt. "Yes…I suppose I will…" He crossed around her. "Since this is your suite, would you like to go first or should I?"

"Niles…I'm sorry I didn't mean it the…" CC tried to explain herself.

Niles stopped her. "No, you're quite right, Miss Babcock. I do have ulterior motives. I'll go first." Niles turned without another word and closed the bathroom door behind him.

"Nice job, CC…" She whispered to herself. "The man saved you from embarrassment. He proposed to you in front of his parents and you go and say something stupid. How could he not misunderstand?" CC sat down in the overstuffed chair just outside the bathroom door she knew she deserved to have closed in her face and looked around the room.

Niles' suit was hanging on the door of the closet and his dress shoes on the floor just below. The dress she wanted to wear was hanging just inside the closet. The shoes he'd worn to his parents were toed off just next to the chair she sat in. Her shoes flipped off just at her feet. His pajamas were neatly folded on the dresser just inside the bedroom door and hers were tossed on the bench at the foot of the bed. His things there and her things here, their things sharing space in a room…it just seemed natural somehow.

CC walked over to the vanity and sat down. She noticed a pair of Niles' cufflinks and a tie tack. His Rolex, a gift from Max after fifteen years of service, was on the vanity as well. Then there was the box that CC had seen earlier. She checked to see if the water in the shower was still running, certain that it was she slowly opened the box. She gasped slightly. She hadn't seen the wedding bands before, just the solitaire Niles held in his hand when he proposed. The solitaire that she now wore on her finger. The finger that until that very afternoon had always remained barren. The bands were nearly as beautiful as the solitaire. They were brushed platinum and about a quarter of inch wide. "Where on Earth did he get these?" CC whispered.

"They were my grandparents'." Niles answered from behind her. CC watched him explain in the mirror. He was wrapped in his robe his hair tousled and damp from his shower. CC couldn't remember when he'd looked more handsome than he did at that moment.

"Niles…" CC started.

"You'd better get showered." He interrupted. "I'll be dressed by the time you finish."

CC nodded. "What do you think I should wear? I was thinking the blue slip dress, but I have a darker burgundy dress too." CC walked to the closet and opened the door for him to see.

"I think the blue," Niles said from behind her. "It brings out your eyes."

CC pulled out the simple blue slip dress and the few items she'd need and headed to the bathroom. "Thanks, Niles. I won't be long."

CC let the hot water run over her and her mind ran wild. _"Why can't I ever think before I speak? I can't believe I'd accuse him of making me pay. But why so angry…I mean…everything was going so well at his parents' house. And out on the horse…that kiss…" CC closed her eyes and remembered how very perfect a kiss it was. "Everything was fine until the proposal thing. Is that it? He didn't really want to…it was his family…they made him…Oh God, what if that's it? CC you can be so stupid. I have to find out the truth…finally. "_

Niles let his thoughts fly freely as he dressed._ "Why does she say things like that? Why do I? Everything was going so well…out on Champ…she asked me to kiss her. We were good up to the proposal… It was real…to me…but maybe she didn't understand that…thought that it was part of the ruse… Niles you can be so stupid. I have to know…finally." _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I just love whipping out a one shot. We'll see if it stays a one shot.

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 8**

CC emerged from the bathroom like she was ready to take on the world. The dress was stunning if simple and she kept her hair down and it moved slightly as she walked. She sat next to the wardrobe and slipped into her shoes. She hadn't noticed Niles sitting in the chair across the room reading a book. When he stood it pulled her attention to him. "Wow!" CC hadn't really paid attention to the suit as it hung on the door of the wardrobe, but now, wrapped around Niles, it was amazing. "You look really handsome, Niles."

"Thank you. You're stunning, as always." Niles made his way to the vanity and lifted the jewelry CC had selected. "May I?"

CC smiled. "Yes, please." CC turned her back to him and he slipped her necklace around her throat and hooked it for her. When she turned to thank him he held the ring.

"I wasn't sure if I should wear it in the shower. I don't have to wear it…if you don't want me to." Niles took her left hand and he slipped the ring onto her finger again and kissed the back of her hand. "There you go, Love." Their eyes locked for only a moment when there was a light knock at the door.

Niles sighed lightly and went to answer the door. "Becky, James it's good to see you again. CC and I were just getting ready. CC, Love." Niles called back to the bedroom. "Becky and James are here…are you ready?"

CC moved up the hallway to the front door and nearly took Niles' breath away. Becky mentioned her newly adorned finger. "Oh, I didn't notice your ring before. My God, Ceec, it's gorgeous!"

"Niles surprised me this afternoon." CC smiled. "They was his grandmother's ring. I was really quite surprised when he presented it to me."

"Presented it?" Becky laughed. "That sounds more like a business transaction than a proposal."

CC took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, a proposal is a rather personal thing, Becky."

"I just slipped it on her finger and said 'There you go, Love.'" Niles winked at CC.

"Niles…" CC blushed knowing that's exactly what he'd done only a few moments ago.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Of course not, Becky." CC laughed and then became rather serious. "Niles is the most romantic man I've ever known." Niles turned and looked at her strangely.

"Then why not tell me how he proposed?" Becky looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I suppose if you're going to force it out of me…" CC stood turned and locked the door to their room and gave herself a few seconds to come up with something.

Once again, Niles diffused the situation. "Becky, we've had a busy afternoon with my parents, and I'm starving. If I give you my word to tell you tonight, can it wait until after we've eaten?"

James clapped Niles on the back. "Good show, Niles. I'm about to drop dead away if I don't get myself something to eat. Becky can wait, can't you Becks?"

"Yeah…I guess." Becky nearly pouted.

Niles offered CC his arm. "Shall we, Love?"

"Thank you, Niles." CC smiled at him softly and he returned the smile. They made their way down to the banquet room and found their table. It was one of the few set for only four and CC was thrilled that she'd only have to deal with Becky and James who she actually favored of the two. "Niles…" CC remained on her feet as the others were about to take their seats. "Do you want me to get your plate, Honey?"

"Don't be silly, Love. Why don't you sit with Becky and visit and James and I will see to serving you." Niles looked at James. "Is that alright with you James?"

James nodded. "Sure, as long as I get to eat, I can bring Becks a plate." James turned toward the buffet.

"I won't be a minute, Love." Niles kissed CC softly and followed after James. "So, James, tell me how you and Becky met."

James laughed. "I was playing football in college on a scholarship, which is code for I needed a tutor." Niles laughed remembering how many times he had to help Max.

"So she helped you get through school?" Niles asked as they waited in the line at the buffet.

James nodded. "Yeah…Becks was great. I was drafted immediately after graduation…big contract. I loved her from the minute she stepped into the library the first day she tutored me. Don't get me wrong, Niles. I'm no brain surgeon I know, but I'm not your typical dumb jock either. I just didn't have as much time to study with football."

"You don't coach or manage now?" Niles asked as they finally reached the beginning of the buffet.

"Nah…I graduated with a history degree but I didn't want to teach, so I went to the police academy after football and I'm actually moving up pretty fast." James was a good person and Niles liked him right off.

"What about you?" James asked and Niles froze. "Well, I work with CC and Max Sheffield."

James nodded. "Right, I remember Becks saying Ceec was a big shot producer or something. Is that what you do?

"No…I'm more behind the scenes. It's hard to explain." Niles hoped that James would drop it. "Are those ribs?" Niles mentioned.

A smile spread across James' face. "Yeah, man." James loaded his plate with ribs. They moved quickly through the line and made their way back to the table where their ladies waited with drinks in hand.

"Hey, Becks…they have ribs on the buffet! Did you get me a beer?" James looked at the table and saw the tall bubbling glass. "Thanks Becks, you're the best."

Becky eyes the plate that James placed in front of her. It had several ribs, a piece of roast beef, a pile of three bean salad and something she wasn't really sure she recognized. "Jimmy, what is this stuff?"

"It's from the buffet, what do you mean?" James asked.

Becky shook her head. "Sometimes you amaze me James…I'm a vegetarian." Becky sighed. "Ceec, let's go up and get our own plates."

CC looked a little confused as she sat eating quietly. "I'm actually ok, Becky. Niles did a wonderful job." Becky smacked James lightly as she crossed behind him.

"I'm sorry, Becks…" James looked confused. "Ceec…how long has she been a vegetarian?"

CC laughed lightly. "She told me the day we met here for orientation."

"Seriously?" James looked at them. "How could I not know that?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, James. Becky gets over these things pretty fast." CC winked at Niles.

They chatted lightly as they ate. Niles and CC watched as James hit the buffet three or four times just to get more ribs. Becky was a vegetarian because it made her feel healthier, so it wasn't so much about the animals. This was a good thing for James, that man liked his meat.

After dinner, the band started playing dance music and the buffet was eventually cleared away. James hated dancing so Niles, at CC's request, offered and danced with Becky a few times just to keep the peace at their table. It was getting late and Niles could see in Becky's eyes she wanted to know about this proposal.

"Chastity, Love…" Niles forgot himself and used her name. "Would you like another white wine?"

"Actually Niles, could you get me a mineral water…" CC started.

Niles finished. "With a twist of lime?"

"You know me so well." CC smiled and watched as he headed to the bar.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Ok...since that last chapter was kinda short...I decided to post another...I'm just like that... ; ) Let me know what you think... - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 9**

Becky leaned forward in her chair. "Ok, Ceec…you promised that after we ate you'd tell me how Mr. Wonderful proposed."

"Becks…" James started. "That's not nice. Niles is a great guy."

CC sighed and thought for a second. "Well, Becky, actually Niles promised to tell you…maybe we should wait for him." That's when it happened.

"Excuse me…ladies and gentlemen." Niles voice came over the microphone. "I promised a friend that I would explain exactly how I went about proposing to the most wonderful woman in the world." Niles sat down as did everyone in the room, except that Niles was behind the piano on stage. He started playing and his eyes found CC's and then…he sang.

"Loving you is snow and jasmine,

and the noise of New Year's Eve.

Loving you is now and yesterday;

is real and make believe.

Loving you is rain and winter wind,

and gazing at the lazy summer skies,

Fireworks reflecting in your eyes,

foolish and improbably and wise."

The rest of the band joined in and played along with Niles.

"And loving you is tart as lemonade,

and sweet as April wine.

Loving you is watching all the lovely things of life combine.

In your arms I'm all I wish I were,

I'm brave, I'm strong and I'm true,

As long as I can go on living loving you."

Niles' played beautifully, his eyes barely leaving CC's for an instant. Finally as the end neared, Niles stood, stepped off the stage and made his way to CC. The band played on as Niles sang the last of verse as if he and CC were alone in the room.

"In your arms I'm all I wish I were,

I'm brave, I'm strong and I'm true,"

Niles took CC's hands in his own and sang to only her.

"As long as I can go on living loving you."

Everyone stood and applauded him. "Wow," James clapped Niles on the back. "That was amazing!"

"Geez, CC." Becky nudged CC pulling her from Niles' gaze. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

CC swallowed hard, her eyes fighting to hold back the tears locked on his. "I told you he was the most romantic man I'd ever met."

"We'd better call it a night, huh, Becks?" James offered. "We want to be ready for the all day picnic and bon fire tomorrow, and I've had a lot of beer."

"Yeah…I guess we should." James and Becky started toward door. "Uh…Ceec? Are you guys heading up too?"

"We're right behind you." CC stood in shock and watched as Niles thanked those people who congratulated him and gave their accolades. Then he winked at her, took her hand and they started toward the elevator.

Once again they stood together behind the closed door of the penthouse. "That was…amazing, Niles." CC was genuinely touched. She was also very confused about what she was feeling and who was making her feel it. After all, this was Niles, her nemesis, her foil, her…fiancé?

"It's my favorite song from 'Mame'. It's usually left out of the stage versions; for time considerations I suppose." Niles slipped off his suit jacket and hung it on the hanger and slipped off his shoes.

"Niles…should I put the ring back in the box?" CC asked him softly.

Niles shook his head. "Better wear it for now. We still have to get through breakfast. And my parents are expecting us the day after for a big family celebration."

CC moved to where Niles sat and kissed his cheek. "You really do think of everything." CC grabbed a few things and headed into the bathroom.

"I didn't think of that." Niles whispered after she'd closed the door. "What am I to make of that?" Niles quickly changed out of his suit and into his pajamas so CC would catch him in his boxers…again."

There was a light knock at the door. Niles opened it to find Becky wearing her dressing gown, which barely came to the tops of her thighs. "Becky…is there something you need?"

Becky lightly touched Niles' chest. "Just you, Niles."

"Becky, CC is only in the bathroom, what do you think is going to happen?" Niles smirked at her.

CC called from the bathroom, "Niles…I'm going to take a quick shower." And they heard the water start.

"CC always takes a shower at night, Niles. I remember from school. Old habits rarely change." Becky gave Niles a good shove into the room. "We have plenty of time, Niles; James is drunk as a skunk, he'll never miss me."

"Becky, I don't know what kind of relationship you have with James, but I love CC and nothing you can do or say will ever change that." Niles nearly laughed as he finally confessed it firmly and easily.

Becky shook her head. "Look, Niles. I'm not asking for anything long term, just a quick roll in the hay." Becky rested both her hands on Niles' chest now.

Niles grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from his chest. "Look, Becky. That's not who I am. I made a commitment to CC a very long time ago. I've loved her for longer than even I can remember. So you should go back to your room and your husband before CC gets out of the shower."

Unfortunately, it was too late for that. CC was long out of the shower and standing just behind the bedroom door.

"Oh, come on, Niles. You're not married, yet. Why not take what's offered?" Becky was truly shameless.

"I already said no, Becky." Niles answered coolly.

Becky pouted like Niles' had seen the children do many times. "But you're not married to CC, why not? What's she got that I don't?"

"My heart, Becky. I may not be married to CC Babcock, but that doesn't make me love her any less. I would rather spend my days pining for her than settle for you." Niles dealt the final blow to what may have remained of Becky's ego. "She's beautiful, charming, witty and sophisticated, and so very much more. I think you should return to your room now. We'll see you and James in the morning. I think, all things considered, we should keep this between us." Niles closed the door in her face and turned to find CC standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

CC decided to test what she'd heard and see what Niles would do. "Who was at the door?"

"It was Becky; she wanted to make sure we'd meet her and James for breakfast. Niles avoided her gaze fearing she'd catch him in the lie and he'd have to try to explain.

CC smiled softly at him. "You're a good man Niles Brightmore. I don't know why I never saw it before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smiled as he asked telling her he wasn't angry…as much, anymore.

CC moved toward him. "Just that you are a kind and decent man and although you have spent the better part of twenty years being horrible and mean to me, I should have noticed it before."

"You're not so bad yourself, Babcock." Niles smiled genuinely and turned to get his pillow and blanket out of the front closet.

"Niles…" CC touched his arm lightly. "The bed is more than big enough for the two of us. You don't have to sleep on the sofa."

Niles looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Let's go to bed, Butler Boy." CC turned off the light as she made her way back to the bedroom and slipped under the blankets on 'her' side of the bed and flipped the blankets back for Niles.

Niles got into the bed and CC flipped the blankets over him. "There ya go, all tucked in." Then CC leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Good night, Niles."

Niles was a little shocked at her small sign of affection. "Good night, Chastity."

* * *

In the morning when the sun just peeked through the drapes Niles awoke to a tickle on his chin and a weight on his chest. His hand made its way to the 'weight' only to find the soft skin of CC's back. She lay sprawled across his chest and the back of her pajama shirt was bunched up just enough for him to rest his hand on the small of her back. He smiled in spite of himself and kissed her head lightly. "Good morning, Love."

CC stretched a little and nearly leapt up. "I'm sorry, Niles. I guess I tend to wander at night. I'm not used to sharing a bed."

"Well, that's good to know." Niles winked at her. "Would you like the bathroom first?"

CC shook her head. "You go ahead. I'm going to just sit here for a bit." She watched at he went quickly through his things and found what he needed. CC let her mind wander. _"Why does this all seem so surreal and yet still seem so absolutely normal? Niles has everything I've ever wanted in a man…except money…but I've got plenty of money."_

Niles stood looking at her. "CC? Are you alright, I lost you for a minute."

"Sorry, Niles…I was thinking about something." CC shook her head of her thoughts.

"Alright, I won't be long. Its casual today, picnic and bonfire." Niles grabbed his things and headed into the bathroom.

A/N Song is from 'Mame' the musical...it's usually cut from the stage versions for time considerations...it's in the movie with Lucy Ball.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: I hope you are all enjoying the give and take and back and forth. They reach the middle soon enough... - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 10**

He'd barely closed the door when there was a knock at the door of their room. CC grabbed Niles' robe from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her. "Yes?" She opened the door to a stunned Becky. "Good morning, Becky. I hope you and James slept well." CC wore a satisfied grin that only she could understand.

"Uhm…yeah…I was just wondering when you'd be ready to head down to breakfast?" Becky hoped she'd catch Niles at the door.

CC smiled and waited. "Niles is in the shower now. We could knock on the door to get you or you and James could just head down when you're ready. It's completely up to you."

Becky thought she'd attempt a dig. "So then James and I have time for a quickie?"

"Well, I suppose yes. Niles and I don't do quickies…it's well worth having him take his time." CC winked. "I'll see you down stairs. Maybe I'll join him in the shower. That could speed things up…or slow them down." CC grinned and closed the door.

It wasn't another five minutes before Niles emerged fresh and clean and looking as handsome as ever. He was still toweling his hair, but she got a very good look at him. He wore a well fitting pair of jeans and a long sleeved yellow polo. She thought the bare feet just added to the sexiness of the entire look. "What's gotten into you?" He asked the nearly giggling CC.

"Becky was at the door again. She wanted to know when we'd be ready to head down to breakfast." CC smirked.

Niles frowned. "Why is that funny?"

"She asked if she and James would have time for a quickie." CC burst into laughter.

Niles shook his head. "You've lost me, CC."

"I told her that I supposed so, but that you and I didn't do quickies because it w…" CC realized what she was about to do and stopped mid word. "Uhm…I better get in the shower." CC grabbed her things and flew into the bathroom.

Niles smiled and started running the brush through his hair. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I left my shirt out here and heard it myself or I'd never know."

* * *

Niles was fully dressed and waiting for CC when she came out of the bathroom attired as he can't ever recall seeing her. She wore jeans, ok, he'd seen her in jeans before, but she was wearing a blue ribbed tank top that looked like it was a size too small. "Wow…you're going out there like that?" Niles couldn't help himself but stare.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could wear one of your shirts over it?" CC looked as innocent as she could muster but truly enjoyed the look on Niles' face. "I usually bring a light denim button down, but I must have forgotten it."

"Absolutely!" Niles flew to his suitcase and rifled through every shirt he had until he found what he deemed appropriate. Niles lifted out his bulky fisherman's sweater. "How about this?"

CC grinned at how perfectly adorable he was. "Niles…not a sweater, I'd like one of your button downs…maybe the flannel you wore the other day?"

"I haven't had a chance to wash it…" Niles lifted the shirt up. "Are you sure?"

CC nodded and slipped into the shirt. "It's perfect." CC only buttoned three or four buttons and then tied the tails into a knot that rested at her waist. Then she folded up the sleeves to the middle of her forearms. "Well, what do you think?" She did a little turn.

"You're beautiful." Niles dropped without thinking. "But you smell like me." Niles winked and took his coffee mug back into the kitchen.

CC held the collar to her face and inhaled deeply. "That's the idea." She whispered softly.

* * *

It was a lovely day in the park where they held the reunion picnic. There was a small pavilion so if it should start raining, as it so often does in London, there would be cover somewhere. There were typical picnic games and activities set up. Horse shoes, volley ball, softball. Niles and CC were content to just sit on their blanket and watch the model boats on the small lake. There were 'sailors' of all shapes, sizes and ages.

"Niles…" CC asked softly nudging him lightly where he lay next to her. "Tell me what you were like as a child."

Niles leaned up on one elbow and sighed deeply. "Well, you see that boy over there, sitting on the bench just behind the other, smaller boy?"

CC looked across the lake in the direction Niles nodded. "Yes…" CC thought the boy who was slightly overweight looked a little sad.

"I was him," Niles said flatly.

"How so?" CC coaxed him. "Didn't you like boats or was it the water? Come on, Niles…I would really like to know."

Niles sat up and crossed his legs at the ankle. "I was Max's watch dog of sorts. If he wanted to go to the park I went to the park. He always asked me to join him, but the other boys didn't care for me, I was to…mindful I suppose. It wasn't my job to have fun; it was my job to make sure Max didn't have too much." Niles looked at that boy across the lake. Sitting all alone, he remembers what it was like…is like. "I read a lot, studied, and took care of Max." Niles sat up more alert. "Oh no…"

"What?" CC looked tried to see what Niles saw. "Niles… what is it?"

"Look." He nodded again at the boy on the bench. "Just watch him for a minute and don't worry, I'm ready."

CC frowned at his cryptic request. But CC watched and she was amazed at what she saw. The small boy who was playing with his boat too near the edge slipped into the water and the boy from the bench was in the water after him before anyone but Niles and CC even knew what happened. "Oh my God, Niles!" CC moved to help, but Niles stopped her.

CC looked at him like he was crazy. "Just look." The older boy, the boy from the bench, lifted the smaller boy out of the water almost before he'd gone completely under. He carried him to the bench and they sat together until the nanny arrived. Then CC looked on in horror as the nanny hugged the small boy and yelled at the older boy.

Niles sat back down on the blanket and released the breath he didn't know he held. "He's fine, CC. He'll be just fine."

"I can see the little one is fine. I'm thinking of the older boy." CC looked down at Niles.

Niles laughed. "I wasn't talking about the little one."

CC sat back down next to Niles. "How do you know he'll be fine?" CC watched as the nanny carried the little boy off followed by a very dutiful looking older boy.

"Keep watching." Niles watched with her. CC waited and after a few minutes the older boy, still trailing behind the nanny, lifted his head and walked proudly out of the park.

"Niles…" CC turned to look at Niles. "How did you know?"

"I told you…I was him." Niles lay back on the blanket with his hands tucked behind his head. CC lay on her side facing him and rested her head in her hand so she could look at him. "That very same thing happened to me. I told Max he was too close to the edge, that the rain had made the bank too soft. He didn't listen and he fell in. I pulled him out and he was fine. His parents took him to the rugby match that night and I wasn't allowed off the grounds for a week."

CC leaned down and kissed him softly then rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry, Niles."

"It's just the way things are here, CC." Niles explained. "Max and I are unusual, we're really very close. But, we were still raised here. Everything to its' place. You don't have to be sorry."

CC wrapped her arm around his middle. "I don't mean about that. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. You deserved so much better."

"Oh…" Niles was a little shocked. "Ok then you should be sorry…but you're forgiven." Niles moved his hand from behind his head and wrapped it around CC's back where it came to rest on her hip. "Hey look…a crocodile."

"What!" CC nearly shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Well, we've extablished this isn't a one shot... I'm really lovin' this story...it may need a sequeal...but I'll wait until we've reached the end and see what you all think...let me know... - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 11**

"In the clouds." Niles looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Is there more?" CC asked still lying against his chest.

Niles wondered. "In the clouds?"

"No, silly, more about you…as a child?" CC rested on his chest and looked into down into his face.

Niles sighed. "I never felt more loved than when I was at the family house visiting my grandparents, when I was away from the 'life of service'. But once Max was a little older, around eight or nine, we were thick as thieves, inseparable. That's when the real trouble began."

CC smiled and looked down at him. It was hard to concentrate on anything but his eyes. There was mischievousness behind them. "What kind of trouble?"

"The usually kind, CC." Niles looked into her pale eyes and thought he'd get completely lost. "We were boys, pre-teen boys. I remember the summer we finished the tree house at my grandparents, Max was about ten." Niles recounted the story…

"_Max…I can't believe you…" Niles called from the ground below. "You've got to climb down…I can't carry you."_

_Max looked down at his friend who seemed much further away than ten short feet. "I can't do it, Niles…I'm scared."_

_Niles thought to himself for a second. "Stay there, I'll be right back." Niles ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the stable. "Excuse me Sara…are you finished your riding lesson?"_

"_Yes, Niles…I'm so glad that your grandparents let me use Valentine for my lessons. He's a good horse." Sara was no more than ten but lovely all the same. Niles thought of her more like a little sister than anything else. Her grandparents lived not far from Niles' grandparents and she spent every summer here in England while her parents did whatever rich people do in the United States. "Is something wrong, Niles?"_

"_Could you come with me? Please?" Niles asked as nicely as he could. _

_Sara frowned, she knew Niles wasn't really scared, but whatever it was it was important. "Ok, Niles, let's go." Niles and Sara ran back to the tree house. "Wow! This is great! Is this what you and that other boy have been working on all summer?" Niles nodded._

"_Niles!" Max popped his head out of the window. "Is that you?" Max looked down and saw the pretty blonde looking up at him. "Uhm…Hi…"_

"_Hi!" Sara called from where she stood next to Niles. "Are you coming down?" Sara looked over at Niles and saw the mirthful grin. "Is he scared to climb down?" She whispered. Niles just looked at her without really answering. "I'm coming up!"_

"_Why!" Max yelled down._

_Sara winked at Niles. "I want to see the view. I bet you can see all the way to the village from up there." Sara made her climb and once she arrived she joined the now rather flustered Max on the 'balcony' of the tree house and both looked over at Niles. Sara waved. Max glared._

_They stood there for a moment and looked around. "I'm Sara Westerly…my grandparents live just up the road from Niles' grandparents. I'm here every summer. Where do you live?"_

"_Uhm…I'm Max Sheffield, I live in London with my parents." Max looked away._

"_Well, Max. I'd better go." Sara turned and looked down at the ladder and froze. "Oh…it didn't seem as high on the way up. I don't think I can make it. Max…can you help me…I'm scared."_

"_Uhm…" Max smiled at her. "Sure…I'll go first and you follow me down. Just keep looking straight ahead and if you look down, you'll see me. Ok?" Sara nodded and smiled softly at him._

_Max started down the ladder and Sara followed. When they got to the bottom Sara looked at Niles and winked then looked at Max. "Thank you, Max." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'd better go…I'll see you tomorrow, Niles!" Sara ran off toward the house where her grandparents would be meeting her._

"_You did that on purpose!" Max turned to Niles._

_Niles raised an eyebrow. "It worked didn't it?"_

_Max smiled his most goofy smile. "Thanks, old man." Max clapped Niles on the back. "We'd better head back as well."_

"So you really did introduce him to Sara." CC confirmed.

Niles sighed. "Yes. That was the beginning of the end for Max. Every summer after that it was the three of us…The Three Musketeers…my grandparents used to call us."

"Not much fun for you, though." CC spoke softly.

Niles laughed lightly. "At first it was the most amazing fun…but then we started getting older and well…I became a third wheel more often than not." Niles felt CC shiver a little as the evening grew chilly, and wrapped his arms around her. "I loved them both and they loved me, but they loved each other…more. So I found other…things to occupy my time."

"You mean girls…" CC whispered softly against his chest.

Niles sighed heavily. "Well, I was a growing boy, a young man by that time, really. I just wanted what Max and Sara had. But I just couldn't find it." Niles paused for a moment and thought carefully about his next words. "I was looking in the wrong places. You were in a completely different country." Niles waited. "CC?" Niles waited again.

James came up next to where Niles and CC were laying. "Hey you…oh sorry, I didn't realize Ceec was sleeping."

"Neither did I." Niles smiled at his new friend. "What's up, James?"

"The party's breaking up and I wondered if you and Ceec wanted to grab a movie with me and Becks, but I guess not, huh?" James smiled. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast then." James did a little salute as he left Niles and the sleeping CC behind.

"CC?" Niles whispered again and softly rubbed her back. "CC, Love…you need to wake up." Niles spoke a little louder. Niles was nearly laughing now. "CC…I don't think it's safe for us to sleep in the park…wake up." Niles couldn't believe his luck. He's lying with the love of his life sleeping in his arms and he has to wake her up. He practically burst into laughter as it was really starting to get dark and he feared they wouldn't be able to find their way back to the hotel. Finally she spoke.

"Niles, Honey…come on…lay still would ya?" CC said sleepily.

Niles adjusted slightly hoping he could get a better position so he could extricate himself and lift her off the ground. "CC…you really need to wake up, Honey." Niles brushed her hair from the side of her sleeping face.

"Niles!" CC nearly barked and grabbed him in a place no man ever wants to be 'forcibly' grabbed pulling a loud gasp from Niles. "I said lay still…I'm sleeping."

Niles decided decorum be damned. "CC! We're in the park!" He nearly yelled.

CC popped up quickly and her 'grip' loosened by remained in place. "What!" CC blinked her eyes a few times and remembered where they were. "Oh…I guess I fell asleep." Then realizing where her hand was she pulled it away as if suddenly burnt. "Oh my God, Niles I'm so sorry." CC nearly leapt up to her feet and looked down at Niles who was now full on laughing.

"It's quite alright, really. Just don't play so rough the next time." Niles flashed his boyish grin.

"Very funny, Niles; come on, let's get back to the hotel." CC helped him to his feet and they started back to the hotel.

"Thank you, CC." Niles whispered as he slipped his arm around her waist.

CC leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for what? Subjecting you to my study abroad friends or falling asleep in the park and assulting you?"

"No…" Niles laughed. "Thank you for including me in a different part of your life." Niles kissed her head.

CC sighed. "Then I owe you a thank you as well. For including me in a part of your life even Fran hasn't seen." Niles stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" CC turned and looked up at him as they stood just a few feet from the hotel doors.

"You called her Fran!" Niles couldn't hide his shock.

CC frowned. "That's her name."

"Yes…but you've never called her anything by Nanny Fine." Niles smiled softly.

CC rolled her eyes at him and took his arm again. "It's a different world over here, Niles. One has to make certain adjustments."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: No more notes really, you are all well acquainted with the story now...

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 12**

They got to the penthouse and moved directly to the bedroom. "I'm going to have a quick shower, Niles."

"Alright. I'm exhausted. We're supposed to meet Becky and James for breakfast." Niles tossed out as she made her way into the bathroom this time the door remained ajar. "CC? You forgot to close the door."

Niles moved to close it when he heard her say, "I want to make sure I can hear if Becky comes around and tries to seduce you again." Niles stopped dead in his tracks but before he could respond he heard the water start and CC whistling.

"Well Chastity Claire, you're just full of surprises." Niles thought for a second then strode into the bathroom keeping his eyes averted from the shower. "Should I join you? That could speed things up…or slow them down." Niles grinned when CC's whistling stopped. "Well, maybe some other time." Niles closed the bathroom door as he left.

"_What in the hell just happened?"_ CC thought to herself standing in the shower. Her eyes grew big at the realization. _"He heard what I said to Becky? But he didn't say anything this morning. I wonder why? Oh come on, CC…you didn't say anything about what you overheard last night either…until just now. Why can't we ever just be honest?" _CC went on with her shower.

Niles changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed with his book, thinking far more than reading. _"I wonder why she didn't say that she'd overheard the business with Becky before. I just didn't think she'd believe me. And as for what she said, well…I just didn't want to embarrass her…I know she wouldn't really…would she? Why can't we stop playing these silly games?" _Niles went back to his book.

When CC came out of the bathroom, in her lovely peach pajamas and her hair wrapped in a towel, she stopped and looked at Niles. He was leaning back against the headboard of the bed, he legs crossed at the ankle reading his book. _"He looks just like he belongs there." _She thought. "Hey you…"

"Hey yourself." Niles responded not looking up.

CC took the towel from her hair and pretended to dry it a bit. "What are you reading?"

"The Partner by John Grisham…it's about the pursuit of millions stolen by a Mississippi lawyer who was supposed to have died and been cremated but is actually hiding in Brazil." Niles answered still not looking up.

CC nodded and decided that she was slightly annoyed at his lack of attention. "Niles?"

"Mmmm?" He answered, still not pulling his eyes from the book he's merely pretending to read, waiting to see what the beautiful blonde is planning.

CC's most evil grin spreads slowly across her face and she snaps the side of his rear end with her damp towel. "Ow!" Niles finally looks up from his book. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're ignoring me, Niles." CC actually pouted.

Niles frowned and tried desperately not to smile at how incredibly lovely she looked when she pouted. "Oh…poor CC…was I not paying you enough attention?"

"No, you weren't." Now CC could see where this little game was going to go, but at least it wasn't a game of deception…for now.

Niles stood up and opened his arms inviting her in for a hug. However, as soon as she was within reach, Niles stole her towel. "Now let's see how you like it…"

CC's eyes got very big. "Niles…you wouldn't dare…" CC backed slowly away taking great care not to 'expose her flank' to his direct aim.

"You started it, Chastity." Niles thought it best to let her know it was indeed playtime and that he wasn't seeking true revenge. "Come on, now…it's only fair."

CC shook her head. "No way, Niles…you better not." CC stopped backing up and waited for just the right moment.

When…it…came…she…turned and ran out of the bedroom up the hall to the kitchen hoping she could find some sort of ammunition to use in there. "There has to be something in here I can use." CC mumbled as she searched through drawers and cabinets and the fridge as Niles, slowly came up the hall, laughing maniacally.

Niles got to the bar that separated the small kitchenette from the living area slowly twisting the damp towel in his hands. "You're cornered now, Love."

CC cowered behind the opened refrigerator door. "Niles…I'm sorry. I never should have snapped you with that towel. I swear…I won't do it again…can't we please forget it? I bruise so easily."

Niles smirked at the fridge door. "Fair enough…I'd never want to leave a mark, at least…not with a towel." Niles tossed the towel over the fridge door.

"Thanks, Niles. You are really a true gentleman; a gullible gentleman, but a gentleman." CC left the towel on the counter and held in her hand the can of spray whipped topping she'd bought her first day there.

"CC…don't start something you may not be prepared to finish." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Food is my forte, remember."

CC was stalking Niles now, slowly shaking the can. "What's the matter, Niles? Not so brave without your towel?" CC laughed as Niles backed slowly into the living room.

"I'm warning you, Chastity Claire, I won't give in so easily this time." There was a fire in Niles eyes. "I'll make you beg…"

"I'll never have to beg you for anything, Niles." CC cooed at him and continued her approach with the can of spray topping.

Niles finally stopped his retreat. He stood and watched, anxious, nervous and aroused waiting for CC to finally do something. "What's the matter, Chastity…lose your nerve?" Niles provoked.

"Don't push me, Niles…I swear…I'll do it." CC took a few more steps feeling apprehensive, excited and very turned on at this little game of cat and mouse.

Niles took a step toward her. "I don't think you will. I think you're…chicken…" Niles raised his eyebrow hoping she'd recall the last time he called her that.

"Oh…you're really asking for it Bell Boy…" CC took another step her finger poised on the nozzle of the spray cream.

Niles narrowed his eyes. "Then why don't you just give it to me?" Niles again took another step.

"You'd better stop right there, Niles." CC knew they were getting to close…only about five feet apart now. A few more steps and he'd be able to reach her. "I swear…I'll do it."

Niles lunged and CC sprayed and they tumbled to the floor of the living room, covered from the waist up in spray topping. "I told you I'd do it." CC laughed.

"I'd hoped you would." Niles returned holding her wrists over her head with one hand and slowly wiping the whipped cream from his face with the other. Every bit he took off of himself he put on her. "I think you need a little right here." He dropped a sticky blob of topping on the recess where her throat meets her chest. "Wait…that doesn't look right." Niles leaned in and slowly licked the cream off her neck.

"Niles…" CC moaned a little.

Niles touched a few spots of topping onto her nose, cheeks and chin. "Very yummy…" Niles looked into her eyes as he slowly kissed the topping from her beautiful features.

"I just took a shower, Niles." CC half whined half cooed.

"You may have to take another." Niles nuzzled into her neck and left a sticky sweet trail in his wake.

Niles looked down into her blue eyes and kissed her softly. "I love that the way that tastes."

"It's just whipped cream, Niles." CC laughed lightly.

Niles licked and sucked at the creamy trail he'd left on her neck. "I don't mean the whipped cream."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Lucky chapter 13...well maybe lucky isn't the right word...almost lucky...

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 13**

Niles knew it was time to see what CC would do next so he carefully released her wrists and supported himself on his hands and knees, straddling her legs. He looked down into her eyes. And his mind wandered. _"Just look at her. Her face, her hair and the better part of her top half smeared with spray topping and I've still never seen anything more beautiful in the whole of my life."_

CC lay beneath him. She looked up into his eyes and she let her thoughts run wild. _"Good God, he's covered in sticky, gooey, whipped topping and he's still so handsome, I could just crawl into his eyes and live there forever. I wonder why he hasn't kissed me."_

"Niles…" CC finally managed to whisper through the incredible tension that lay between them. "We're going to have to get ourselves cleaned up soon."

Niles swallowed the lump in his throat. "I suppose you're right." Niles lifted himself up, standing above her; he extended his hands to help her up.

"Thanks." CC stood almost too close. Their eyes locked and her hands rested on his sticky pajama shirt and she slowly caressed the firmness beneath her hands. "Niles…I…"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was warm and soft and made every part of her tingle without ever leaving her lips. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." Niles took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. "Do you want to go first?"

"I uh…no…I have to find something to wear to bed. You go ahead." CC moved slowly to the dresser then realized. "Niles…did you bring another pair of pajamas?"

Niles stopped at the door of the bathroom and turned to face her. "No…I'll just wear an undershirt and these pants are fine… Did you bring something else?"

"I've got a few things, I can make due. We could do a load of laundry at your parents or hell, we could just buy new tomorrow." CC tossed out. "We'll manage…go get in the shower.

Niles went into the bathroom and left the door nearly all the way opened. He quickly peeled out of his sticky pajama shirt and tossed it on to the floor but he took more care with his pants since he'd need to wear them. "Good, no sign of whipped topping on the pants." He left them draped over the toilet.

CC stood at the bathroom door thinking. _"Well, Babcock…are you going to do it or not? He's not going to be in there forever… He's a man; he'd never turn you away… But what if it's not what he really wants…? And this is a pretty big step…seeing each other naked… Some couples go for years and don't…" _

CC was yanked from her thoughts by Niles voice. "Are you going to join me or are you going to stand in the doorway letting all the steam out?"

CC sighed, stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. "I wasn't sure if I should or not." CC opened the door to the very large shower and stepped in behind Niles. She wasn't sure if she should try to avert her eyes or sneak a peek. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been so nervous. This was Niles for Pete's sake. But then, he's the only man who ever makes her nervous.

Suddenly she didn't have time to think about being nervous. Niles turned and took her in his arms. "Never second guess yourself, CC." Niles leaned down and kissed her. She snaked her arms up his strong back and returned his kiss. They stood with the warm water washing over them rinsing off every sign of whipped topping. They stood and they kissed and they held each other; neither sure of what would happen next but not really wanting this moment to ever end.

Soon the water started to cool and they waited for the other to make a move. "The water is starting to get cold." Niles grinned.

"Yeah…I hate that." CC chewed on her bottom lip her eyes not leaving his.

Neither of them moved. Neither of them said another word. Soon the water was very cold and hitting Niles on his rear end. "It's really cold." They burst into laughter. Niles opened the shower door for CC to exit as he turned and shut off the water. When he turned back she was wrapped in a towel and was handing another to him.

"You go get dressed and I'll be out in a minute." Niles suggested.

CC faced him, now wrapped in the hotel towel. She liked the way he looked at her. "Alright, do you need anything from out there?" Niles shook his head.

"Did you find something to wear?" He asked softly.

CC smiled her sexy smile. "Oh, I found a little something." CC much preferred having the upper hand with men, even just by a little; and most especially with Niles.

When Niles came out of the bathroom CC was wearing the royal blue and grey flannel shirt of his she'd worn to the picnic which barely covered the pale blue panties she wore beneath it. He stopped dead in his tracks. "That's the little something you found to wear to bed?"

CC smirked and sat up in the bed a bit. "Is it too much…not little something enough? I could take it off."

Niles stood at his side of the bed in his royal blue pajama bottoms and nothing else. "Are you trying to give me another heart attack?"

"Niles…you're in better shape than any man I know. And there are much more fun ways to kill you." CC slipped her long legs under the covers and settled into bed. "Are you coming to bed? We have to meet Becky and James for breakfast before we head out to your parents. It's the last time we'll see them and it's getting kind of late."

"I'll be there in a second. I need to get an undershirt." Niles turned toward the luggage he still hasn't had time to unpack.

"You don't need an undershirt…it's a pretty warm night. Don't you think?" CC tossed him a look he'd never seen. It was almost…bashful.

Niles looked at her lying in bed waiting for him to join her. Granted it was just to sleep before another day of charades and other game playing…but for now, he could pretend… "Yes, Love…I suppose it's a rather warm night at that." Niles slipped under the covers and rolled onto his side to face her, supporting his head on his hand.

"What are you looking at?" CC asked him.

"You." Niles dropped flatly. "You're beautiful."

CC frowned playfully. "Niles…I'm wearing a flannel shirt, no makeup, and my hair is a wet."

"I know." Niles lay down on his back and tucked his hands behind his head. "Good night, Chastity."

CC loved the way her name sounded when he spoke it on a whisper like that. "Good night, Niles." CC kissed him softly and settled down onto her pillow. Then she rolled onto her side casually draping her arm across Niles' middle.

Niles wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, finally resting his hand on the small of her back. They fell into an easy, comfortable sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Getting down to the issues now.

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 14**

After a quick breakfast with Becky and James, and a promise to keep in touch, Niles and CC grabbed a cab out to the country to spend the day with his parents. "Niles…what do you usually do when you visit your parents?"

Niles sighed and slipped his arm along the back of the seat. "I help around the house, do what needs doing. Patrick sees to any emergencies, but he's got his own home and family to take care of."

"Any you don't?" CC asks him softly.

Niles shrugged. "Technically…no, I don't."

CC didn't want to spoil their day so she changed the somber subject. "What do you do there for fun?"

"I go riding…sometimes I visit the tree house." Niles smiled at the thought.

CC leaned into his side and his arm dropped to her shoulder. "It's still there after all these years?"

"Oh, yes. Patrick and I have taken great care over the years to keep it safe." Niles grinned and it didn't go unnoticed.

CC sat up a bit and looked at him. "What's that grin about?"

"What grin?" Niles couldn't pull it back.

"That grin that says there is more than meets the eye about that tree house." CC looked down her nose at him. "Come on, Niles…spill it."

Niles sighed. "Well, as long as you promise you won't ever tell." CC 'crossed her heart'. "Alright. Max and Sara's first time was in that tree house. Patrick and Fiona's first time was in that tree house. It's a very special place."

"What about you?" CC asked without thinking and she felt Niles stiffen just a bit.

"I've never had that pleasure…" Niles started.

"Niles," CC interrupted. "I know you don't expect me to believe that you've never…"

Niles stopped her. "Of course not, I just meant in the tree house. Like I said it's a very special place."

"Oh." CC decided to let it drop.

When the cab pulled up out front Joseph and Marie were in the front courtyard tending to the garden. "Hello, Lad, Chastity. How was the drive out?" Joseph called to them with a twinkle in his eye.

"It was lovely, Dad." Chastity answered giving the man a warm embrace.

Joseph winked at Niles and turned to face his wife. "You see that, Woman, she hugged me first."

Marie rolled her eyes at him. "Every dog needs to have his belly rubbed on occasion, dear."

CC and Niles laughed. "She got you there, Dad." Niles clapped his father on the back and moved to hug his mother. "Maman, is there anything special you'd like me to do?"

Marie winked at CC. "Not a thing I can think of, dear. Why don't you take your fiancé for a stroll around the grounds, maybe take her to the pond.

"Maman, you are incorrigible." Niles raised his eyebrow. "Come on, Love." Niles took CC's hand and led her around the back of the house.

"What pond is your mother talking about, Niles?" CC asked him.

Niles shook her head. "It was where I taught Max how to swim."

"You taught Max to swim? I would've thought his parents would send him off to some fancy private teacher." CC laughed.

Niles laughed as well. "That's exactly what they did. He learned all the most proper strokes and breathing techniques. What he didn't learn was how to be a boy. He swam like an old man. He couldn't really hold his breath; he couldn't jump off the rope swing; he couldn't do any of the…fun stuff."

"You're a very good friend, Niles." CC followed him down to the pond and they sat on the bank and watched the fish and frogs. "Thank you, Niles…for letting me see this side of you."

"Max is the only person who has ever seen this side of me before. Well, except for Sara." Niles sighed when he remembered his friend.

"You miss her, don't you?" CC rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too, she was my best friend."

"She was the first girl to treat me as anything other than a servant. To Sara, I was just Niles…I was a regular person…just another boy." Niles looked away.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" CC wasn't sure why she'd asked.

Niles nodded. "Not like Max did. Sara was the closest thing I had to a sister. It made being friends with Max more difficult at times."

"Like at the tree house." CC dropped softly.

Niles nodded. "Like at the tree house. When I found out…I wanted to kill him, but Sara begged me not too. She said it had been all her idea. It was where they'd met, where she told him she loved him."

"It's a very special place." CC kissed his cheek. They sat a short while longer in silence.

They made their way back to the house just before lunch. "Niles, dear," Marie started. "Why don't you take Chastity up to your room and let her freshen up."

"But, Maman? What about the rule…no girls in our rooms? You're getting soft in your old age." Niles joked earning him a quick smack on the behind from his mother as he showed CC to the stairs.

CC's eyes twinkled as she watched this Niles. He was still the same handsome, charming, witty Niles that she saw everyday in NY. But there was something different. He was fun, playful, mischievous, almost…child like. CC decided…she liked this Niles too. "Let's go, Benson, I want to see your teddy bear."

"Well, here we are, Chastity." Niles opened the door to the room of his childhood. CC walked in a few steps and just took it in. It was the room of a boy, but not like Brighton's room…it was…rugged and…manly. There was a wall full of ribbons and trophy's of assorted types, rugby, and cricket mostly. The ribbons were for equestrian competitions, some said Valentine some…Buster.

On the double bed there was in fact a pale brown teddy bear. "And who might this be?" CC sat on the bed and snuggled him to her chest.

"That's Reginald." Niles sat next to her.

CC smirked. "Such a stodgy name for such a soft little fellow, did you name him?"

"No…that's the name he came with." Niles flashed his boyish grin.

CC dropped her head and looked at him. "I have to know this story."

"Well, that's what I've always been told. Maman tells it much better." Niles tried to get out of it. CC just shook her head inducing a sigh from Niles. "As I understand it, and I claim no memory whatever, Reginald arrived under the tree Christmas morning. I was just three years old. When asked what his name was, I said, 'he introduced himself as Reginald the first of Bearington'." Niles waited for CC to burst into laughter. She didn't. "I've called him Reg ever since."

CC turned and still hugging 'Reg' and whispered, "That's a beautiful story Niles." Then without thinking she leaned in and kissed him lightly, lingering just long enough for Gin to burst through the door.

"Uncle Niles! Aunt Chastity! You'll never guess what Daddy got me!" Gin leapt onto the bed behind them and started bouncing.

"Ok, Gin, sit down and tell us what Daddy got you." Niles winked at CC. He knew very well Gin's gift was a horse. Niles had done all the 'shopping' himself.

"A pony…he's big! Just like Champ, only he's what Daddy called a pinto, he's brown and white." Gin jumped off the bed. "Come on," Gin grabbed CC's hand and pulled. "Ya gotta come see him."

CC smiled at the girl and lovingly replaced Reg on the bed. "Alright, Gin. I'm coming, I'm coming." CC and Niles followed Gin down and out to the stables to have a look and this new 'pony'.

"He's a beauty, Gin." Niles rubbed the horse's nose. "Have you decided what you're going to call him?"

"Well, I think he looks like what happened to the barn when Daddy tried painting…so I thought I could call him Paint." Gin tilted her head a bit. "Yeah…Paint."

CC smiled. "That's a great name, Gin."

Marie called from the back patio. "Lunch is ready!"

"Yeah! Gramma made cottage pie!" Gin jumped down from the tack box she stood on. "Thanks Uncle Niles." Then she took off out of the stable and headed toward the house.

CC and Niles walked slowly each had an arm around the other's waist. "Why did Gin thank you back there?" Niles shrugged.

* * *

They shared a wonderful lunch. "I didn't know all you Brightmore men where such equestrians." CC tossed out as she helped Marie and Fiona clear the table. Patrick and Joseph burst into laughter. "What did I say?"

"Chastity, Niles is the only equestrian in this house. He's forgotten more about horses than Paddy and I will ever know." Joseph volunteered.

CC looked at Niles. "But what about Gin's horse, Paint? He's beautiful. Well balanced, healthy, bright eyes. He can't be more than four years old…he's an excellent choice for Gin."

"Niles did all the research and made the choice, Chastity. All that Fiona and I did was pay the bill and pick him up." Paddy made his way into the kitchen to help his wife with the dishes.

"Niles…" CC started. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Niles shrugged. "I didn't want to take anything away from Patrick and Fiona…the horse was their gift to Gin…not mine."

CC leaned down and kissed his cheek. "She knows, Niles. Remember she thanked you just before she left the stable." CC took the last of the dishes into the kitchen.

"She's a keeper, Son." Joseph volunteered to Niles as they headed into the living room.

"Yes, Dad, I know." Niles responded easily.

Joseph sat in his favorite chair and eyeballed his eldest son. "Then why don't you do something about it?"

Niles frowned at his father. "Dad, I already proposed…here in fact, two days ago. Are you losing your memory?"

"Niles, you're my son. If you think for one minute I believed that proposal you're crazy." Joseph spoke plainly.

"Dad…" Niles started.

Joseph put up his hand to stop him. "You did what you thought you had to and your reasons are your own. But please, boy, don't try to lie to your father. That first bit, 'will you marry me', complete rubbish. You wrote better poetry when you were ten. Now the second part where you said you loved her and promised to spend the rest of your days trying to make her happy, that's the Niles I know."

"It doesn't matter, Dad…she knew all about it. Patrick told her about the rings and that I would be proposing. She'd have refused me outright otherwise," Niles said sadly.

"That's a load of crap and you know it." Joseph stood. "I may be old, Niles, but I've seen the way you two look at each other. I don't know what's worse. Your fear of telling her or her fear that you will."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Ok folks...it's about to hit the fan...I'm sorry...but it had to be done.

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 15**

That evening after Patrick and Fiona returned home, Gin was out in the stables chatting with 'Paint.' "Joseph," Marie began. "I think it's time for our walk."

"Huh?" Joseph looked at his wife. "Oh, yes, must keep the old bones active." Joseph looked at Niles. "We shouldn't be long. We'll let Gin know you're in here if she should need anything."

"Alright, Dad." Niles tossed his father a scolding look and sighed heavily as his parents left the room.

They sat in silence for a short while. "Niles, why did everyone leave us alone?"

"I suppose they think we have things to discuss." Niles answered avoiding eye contact.

CC leaned back against him. "What is it they think we need to discuss?"

* * *

"Marie, love," Joseph started. "What's going on with them?"

Marie slipped her arm into Joseph's. "Well, Dear. As I see it, when Niles returned Chastity's bag, that girl…Becky, believe him to be the fiancé Chastity told them about. So, Niles, being the man he is, played along to protect Chastity from embarrassment. Then we showed up. With Becky still in the room, the charade continued."

"But why would the boy propose if he didn't think she's say yes?" Joseph frowned.

"I don't think for a minute that she'd have said no. She wouldn't embarrass him either. The problem lies in that neither of them knows for sure if the other was sincere." Marie explained.

"I just don't understand young people today." Joseph shook his head. "And to be honest, neither of them is really very young. They should've been married years ago…given us grandchildren by now."

Marie touched her husband's well worn face. "My dear, Joseph, everyone can't be as impetuous as you were. Niles fears that Chastity is too far out of his reach. And maybe now it's too late for them."

"It's all just damned ridiculous, Marie. I've seen how they look at each other. They're in love as sure as I'm standing here." Joseph started walking again.

"I know, Joseph." Marie walked along on her husband's arm. "I've seen that look in Niles eyes before."

Joseph looked down at his wife of more than fifty years. "When's that, Love?"

"Every time you look at me." Marie grinned at her ability to still shock her husband.

* * *

"Well, Niles?" CC asked him after several minutes of silence. "What is it your parents think we need to discuss?"

"The truth, CC." Niles sat up on the sofa bringing CC with him.

CC frowned. "Alright, Niles, what part of the truth do they mean? The lying to them part, the lying to my friends part, or the proposal part?"

Niles leapt off the sofa. "Is that what you think? You think that I would get on my knee, in front of my family and ask you to marry me as part of a charade? I gave you my grandmother's ring…you think it was…? Really?" Niles couldn't decide if he was angry or hurt or offended or just plain confused. He settled on confused.

"I didn't know what to think." CC stood up from the sofa. "I was thrilled when you went along with Becky's presumption, it saved me a lot of embarrassment and I'll never see those people again. So I didn't think it mattered. But when your parents showed up…I didn't feel right lying to them…but Becky was still in the room and you still wanted to protect me, my reputation."

"That doesn't mean I would go through with a proposal for a charade. I could've told them the truth…you gave me that option before we left the penthouse, remember?" Niles voice showed no anger, just frustration.

"I know, but then Patrick told me what your folks said and about the rings and I didn't want to embarrass you either. I didn't know you'd propose, I just thought you'd give me the ring… If we were engaged, I figured it meant you'd already proposed…wait...does that mean it was…it was real? I didn't think that it was…"

"But…you said yes." Niles was even more confused.

"I…uh…I'd couldn't refuse you in front of your parents." CC broke eye contact.

Niles tilted his head for a moment. "But you kissed me too."

CC turned her back to him. "Well, sure…you'd proposed and I'd accepted…" CC paused and sighed lightly. "How would it look if I hadn't kissed you?"

"Like you didn't mean it." Niles moved closer and put his hands on her waist. "CC…" Her eyes instinctively closed when his breath caressed her cheek. "Chastity…did you mean it?"

CC was desperately trying to hold it together. She has just spent four of the most amazing days of her life 'pretending' to be in love with and engaged to Niles. Not Niles the butler as his name had practically become in NY, but Niles the man. "Niles, I just…"

Niles turned her to face him as his parents came in the back door. "That would be my parents. What should we tell them?"

"Niles…it's been so wonderful these last few days. But you know I'm not good at this sort of thing. I'm not good and anything like this sort of thing." CC tried to explain.

"It's just me, Chastity, but I have to know. I can't keep going on the way it's been. I thought I could. I thought the banter and the occasional function, stolen looks and accidental touches, a rare kiss; I thought that would be enough. Not now…I can't go back to that. I won't. I need to hear it, Chastity. I want it all, the good, the bad and the ugly." Niles smirked at the frown that brought to her face. "I need you to say it."

"But what if it isn't real, Niles? What if it's all just born out of the charade?" CC searched his eyes for the answers she needed.

"I love you." Niles locked his eyes to hers. "I love CC Babcock, the bitch of Broadway who makes grown men cry. I love Miss Babcock, the bane of my existence who lives to bring me grief. I love CC, the warm and witty coed who thought enough of herself to say no when others didn't. And I love Chastity, the rare beauty who lets her guard down, cuddles an ancient teddy bear and has woven herself into the fabric of my family." Niles pulled her closer to him.

"Niles…I…" CC's eyes fought to hold back her tears.

"I love you, Chastity; here and there, now and then, forever and for always. That will never change. Please…" Niles paused a moment. "…just say it."

CC rested her head on his chest and her thoughts moved through her head like a movie. _"Dear God, he smells so wonderful… What does he want from me? Why does he want me? Niles of all people should know I can't just say it… Oh God, I do love him…desperately… I don't remember ever not loving him. He's handsome and warm and witty. He's the most intelligent man I've ever known, and he's amazingly charming. CC…for crying out loud you have to say something before its…"_

Niles pushed away from her as his parents, who'd gone unnoticed until now, looked on. "What was I thinking? I'm sorry. I never should've said anything. It was a charade, right…save face and all that." Niles turned and was face to face with his less than sympathetic looking mother. "Excuse me, Maman." Niles left in a sad huff out the kitchen door.

"Niles…" CC's voice was strangled from holding back the tears.

"It's alright, Lass." Joseph pulled CC into a warm hug that only served to remind her of Niles. "He's always been an emotional boy. Loves hard and plays hard. You'll get used to it."

"Joseph," Marie started. "Could you put the water on for tea?" Marie gave him her knowing glance.

Joseph nodded and released CC. "Of course, Love." Joseph moved into the kitchen to start the water.

Marie pulled CC to the sofa and they sat. "Tell me, Chastity. Do you love my son?"

CC looked at her and nodded slowly as the tears started. "More than anything."

"Then why can't you just tell him?" Marie asked softly. "I'm guessing you haven't heard it enough to know when it's real or how to say it in return?"

CC's lip trembled a bit and she nodded. "Oh, Maman, I want to tell him, I really do."

"What he says is true, lass. He's loved you for as long as I can remember. When he came home two years ago…I knew something had happened between you two." Marie stood and walked CC into the dining room where Joseph had set the tea tray before retreating to the kitchen.

"There was a kiss…it was like nothing I'd ever felt before…" CC recalled.

Marie nodded. "I suspected as much. Oh, Niles never said a word about it. But a mother knows." Marie poured their tea. "There was something on his mind. He puttered around the house did the list of things I had waiting for him as always. But any free moment he had he was out on Buster. Sometimes he'd be gone for hours at a time. I'd never seen him that way before. Well, there was once, he'd had an argument with Maxwell about something…Sara I believe. But this was different, he wasn't angry he was…"

"Sad?" CC interjected.

Marie shook her head. "No…not sad…lost. Like he didn't know where he belonged. He came to me his last morning here and said he'd decided to stay. He was going to call Maxwell and tell him that he wanted to be here near his family. I told him I wouldn't allow him to use us as an excuse to run away."

"So that's why he returned to the states?" CC needed to know the real story, not the one Niles felt safe telling her.

"No…he was angry with me. He'd have found a way to stay here anyway. But then after the incident at the river bed, when he lost Buster, he told me he knew he had to go back. I'll never forget how he said it. 'Maman, I'm going back, my life is there. My world is there, rare bits and stolen pieces of a world it may be, but it's there…with her.'" CC's head popped up from her tea. "You see, Lass. Niles went back to the life of service, just to be nearer to you. So…"

Marie was cut off when Joseph burst into the dining room. "Niles has taken off on Champion."

CC jumped up quickly. "Don't worry, Lass…he always rides when he needs to think." Marie sipped at her tea. CC nodded remembering that Niles told her that.

"Not bare back." Joseph offered and called to Gin. "Gin, come tell your Grandma what Uncle Niles was saying."

Gin came in. "He was talking to himself. I was hiding 'cause I'd saddled Paint and I know I'm not s'pose to. He just kept saying, 'Why can't she say it, what did I do wrong, how do I fix it…' over and over." Gin looked down. He seemed really sad. Then he jumped onto Champion and took off toward the river bed."

"The river bed!" CC's eyes showed her fear. "Oh, God, what have I done?" CC thought for a moment. "Gin, may I borrow Paint?"

Gin nodded. "Sure, Aunt Chastity." Gin started out to the stables and Joseph grabbed CC's arm.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll check the saddle before I mount up." CC winked.

CC made a quick check of Paint's saddle and tightened it just bit. She climbed into the saddle and looked down at Gin. "You did a good job, Gin. I just had to tighten it up a bit. I'll be back soon. Which way did Uncle Niles go?" Gin pointed and CC took off quickly after Niles.

"Let's go Champ." Niles spoke to the horse he rode with only the reins in his hands. Faster and faster he took off heading directly to the dry river bed. "Come on, Champ."

CC finally caught sight of Niles a good bit ahead of her. "Let's go, Paint. We've got to catch him before he gets to the river…" CC leaned into the horse and drove him on faster. She was narrowing the distance between them and called out. "Niles! Niles, stop…please!" It wasn't until she saw Champion lift off the ground that she realized that she was too close to stop herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Ok, here it is the answer to the cliff hanger...although I think you all know just where this is headed...

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 16**

CC and Paint came down on the opposite bank a few moments after Niles and Champion and he'd turned around with fear in his eyes. "What in the hell where you trying to do, CC, kill yourself?"

"If that's what you were trying to do?" CC looked at him sitting tall astride Champion, the reins dangling loosely in his hands.

Niles shook his head at her. "I've made that jump more than a dozen times on Champion. Paint hasn't even been out of the stable until today." Niles raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, maybe Paint had a better rider." CC smirked at him.

Niles moved Champion up next to Paint. "You scared the hell out of me." Fearing he was getting to serious again Niles added. "I've already lost one horse here; I couldn't bear to lose you too."

CC smacked him lightly. "Is there a less challenging way to get back?"

"Yeah…follow me." Niles and CC walked the horses slowly around the grounds keeping a comfortable pace so they could talk. They didn't discuss anything of importance. It was all still very raw from the last time.

CC saw something in the distance and waited to see what Niles had planned. "This way, CC…it heads back to the stable." Niles pulled Champion off to the left. CC didn't follow.

"Let's go, Paint." CC called, "Ya Paint!" They took off to the right. Niles turned Champion and they gave chase.

CC stopped Paint and slid down out of the saddle when she arrived at her destination. She turned to see Niles rapidly approaching and started her ascent. Niles arrived and easily slid off Champion tying him next to Paint. "CC…what are you doing?"

CC popped her head out of the window of the tree house and looked down at Niles standing below. "I thought I said I preferred to be called Chastity while I'm here." Then she just as quickly popped back in.

"Chastity!" Niles called up to her. "What are you doing?"

Chastity stepped out onto the balcony of the tree house. "I want to see the view. I bet you can see all the way to the village from up here."

"Chastity…you're being silly. Maman will worry, it's getting dark…come on." Niles called up to her on the balcony.

"Nope, if you want me…you'll have to come up here and get me." Chastity called back down and disappeared into the tree house.

"Chastity Claire!" Niles bellowed from the ground like scolding a child. "Chastity!" He called after her again. Nothing. "You are really going to get it when I get up there." Niles was only a little angry, and mostly because she'd make him drag his more than forty year old body up a tree house ladder. Niles popped his head up through the entrance hole and there she sat in the far corner of the tree house with her legs crossed Indian style. "Are you happy? I've climbed up here after you."

Niles got to his feet and looked down at her. "Yes, I am. Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit down here with me?" Chastity asked him softly. Niles sat down facing her. "Why didn't you want me up here, Niles?"

Niles looked away. "It's not that I didn't want you up here. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. This place has a reputation, remember?"

"I do. I'm guessing though that it was more…welcoming when Max and Sara were up here." CC looked around the rather large single room that was completely devoid of well, anything. Then she glanced at him with eyes like he'd never seen before.

Niles stood up again and extended his hand to help her stand. "We really should go now, my parents will be worried."

"Niles…" CC started as she came to her feet. "Would you…kiss me?"

Niles frowned a bit fearing they were venturing into the 'bits and pieces' of life again. "Chastity…"

"Please." CC looked at him in a way that made his heart ache for her. Her hands were resting on his chest her eyes practically beseeching him to kiss her. "Please."

Niles sighed knowing he couldn't really refuse her. He loved her. He knew in his heart and soul that no matter what she'd give him…he'd take it and revel in it for as long as he could. His hands cupped her face and he let his lips gently brush hers in a kiss so soft it sent a shiver down her spine. Her hands drifted slowly up and around his neck as he deepened the kiss and dropped his hands to her waist. When the need for air pulled them from each other Niles whispered. "Chastity…"

"I love you, Niles." CC interrupted on a breath. "I have for as long as I can remember."

Niles pulled her back to look in her eyes. "Are you sure? Really? No more charade?"

"There's no one here but us, Niles. I love you." CC smiled at him with adoration he could almost feel. "I love Niles the beloved butler, who keeps the Sheffield household running smoothly. I love Niles the dust mop, bane of my existence who lives to bring me grief. I love Niles Brightmore, the warm and generous man who thought enough me to pretend to be something he's not. And I love Niles, the wonderful man who puts himself last, cries at the memory of a beloved horse and has woven himself into the very fabric of my being."

Niles dropped to his knee. "Chastity Claire Babcock, I swear by all that is good and holy, that I will for the rest of my life, strive everyday to make you happy. Will you marry me?"

CC looked down into the bluest eyes she has ever seen. "Yes, Niles…I will marry you." Niles stood and took her again in his arms and kissed her.

"Uncle Niles!" Gin called from the ground below them.

"What is it with that kid; she's got the worst timing." CC laughs.

Niles grinned and popped his head out of the window. "Yes little Gin…what is it?"

"Grandma says it's getting dark so you and Aunt Chastity should come home now." Gin looked so tiny from the tree house.

Niles smiled at his niece. "Alright, Gin. We're on our way down. You wait there and you can ride back with us."

"Okay, Uncle Niles." Gin climbed up onto Paint and waited.

Niles returned to CC. "Well, do you want me to go down first?"

"You just want to look up at my bum." CC smacked his arm lightly.

Niles shrugged. "Is that so bad?"

"Just go…or I'll tell you mother you said that." CC winked at him.

CC and Niles rode Champion back to the stables leading Paint by a single rein so Gin could 'ride like a big girl'. After taking care of the horses they made their way into the house.

"Well, Lad, I see she's still wearing the ring." Joseph announced as they walked through the back door.

Niles turned to look at CC and winked. "It got stuck."

Niles kept his pace through the kitchen stopping only when his mother used his 'full name'. "Niles Andrew Joseph Brightmore you get yourself back here this minute."

Niles froze and turned. "Yes, Maman." Niles stepped back into the kitchen and looked sheepishly at his mother.

There she stood with her fists firmly on her hips and CC standing next to her grinning like a Cheshire cat. "See, Chastity, it works every time."

CC looked at her soon to be mother-in-law. "Thank you, Maman. I'm sure that will come in handy in the years to come."

"Years?" Niles narrowed his eyes. "So unlike the other black widows you're not going to devour me the day after we marry?"

CC checked quickly for Gin and responded. "I didn't say that."

"Alright, you two, that's enough of that in my kitchen." Marie smacked CC lightly on the rear with a spoon.

Joseph chimed in. "That's right, the kitchen is our place for that."

"Watch your tongue, Jeeves, I know where you sleep." Marie turned back to the stove. "Children, go get cleaned up, I've got a special dessert ready."

Niles grabbed CC's hand and led her upstairs to his room. "Niles…did your mother just refer to us as 'children'?"

"Well, Love. Technically, we are children…I am her son and you will be her daughter-in-law." Niles beamed at the thought of it.

"Niles…" CC started. Niles let her into his bathroom and leaned against the door jamb.

"Dear God, Woman…you're not having second thoughts already are you?" Niles wasn't really worried.

CC dried her face and hands on the towel and then eyed him. "Don't give me reason to, Butler Boy." CC tossed him the towel. "Could we…" CC wasn't sure how to proceed exactly.

"Chastity…this is my parent's house." Niles quickly washed up.

He was drying his hands when she spun around and glared at him. "Niles…that's not what I meant!"

Niles wrapped his arms around her. "I know, Love. I'm sorry it was a bad joke. What did you want to know?"

"Could we…" CC looked away from him for a moment then looked back. "Could we get married here?"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: Ok, let's see where this goes...like you don't all know...

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 17**

Niles phoned Max who promised to close up shop for a week and fly the entire clan, Fine's and Val included to England for the big event. CC called Noel, DD and her father and they too would make the trip. BB, it was decided, could be notified later. Marie was beside herself with happiness. She knew that CC was right for Niles the first time he described her as a witch in Donna Karen with a sharp tongue and a wit to match. Except for the Donna Karen, Marie thought it would have described her many years ago as well.

"Paddy, have you taken care of everything I asked?" CC spoke softly to her soon to be brother-in-law.

Patrick Brightmore had the same reddish blonde hair as Niles and often flashed the same boyish grin. His eyes, however, were an emerald green, every bit as piercing as Niles' but as green as his mothers. Patrick lacked the sharp tongue and rapier wit that Niles inherited from well, both his parents. He had more the soft heart and ease that their mother showed to everyone who ever crossed her path.

Patrick flashed that boyish grin. "I surely have little sister." CC gave him a tight hug. "You promise me you'll be good to him…he deserves it."

"I give you my word, Patrick. I'll love him until the day I die and come back and haunt him, just to keep loving him." CC laughed and Patrick turned to leave. "Paddy…" CC stopped him. "Why did you call me little sister? I thought you were younger than Niles."

Patrick smiled. "I am younger than Niles. But I'm still older than you."

"How do you know for sure?" CC smirked.

Patrick tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Well, little sister, I remember the first time Niles told me about you. Fresh out of college, long auburn hair and pale blue eyes the color of the morning sky. He feared then he was too old for the young coed who'd started working for Max. I told him he was only as old as he felt. I guess he feels pretty young now, eh little sister?"

"Thank you, Patrick." CC hugged him again.

Fiona walked past the doorway. "Hey there." She dropped with her lovely Irish accent. "Aren't you engaged to Niles?" Fiona laughed. "Why then do ya have my husband in your arms?"

"No worries, Fiona." CC grinned. "I was just thanking him for his little Niles tale."

Fiona flashed her sly grin. "So it's Niles' stories you're wanting then?"

"Ooooohh yeah…" CC got very excited. "Tell me, tell me."

Patrick shook his head at the ladies. "I think I'll find my brother and head to the village for a pint."

"Don't you dare get him drunk the day before his wedding, Paddy." Fiona chastised.

Patrick kissed her cheek. "I won't love. Besides, Max will be with us, you know nothing bad will happen." Patrick winked at CC and left them to chat.

"So…come on, what Niles' story were you planning on telling me?" CC got very comfortable in the overstuffed chair of the guest room where she was staying.

"Well," Fiona leaned forward from her place on the end of the bed. "He came home for my and Paddy's wedding. Had to be best man you know." CC nodded. "That was about eight years ago. Well, he took Paddy out for a pint the day before our wedding. The way Paddy tells it…there was this woman. Jean Sullivan…she was tall and beautiful, gorgeous red hair, I hated her right off and I'd never laid eyes on her." CC and Fiona laugh and Fiona continues the story…

"_So…Paddy, who is this handsome devil here?" The tall red head grins at Niles._

_Patrick raised the Brightmore eyebrow and grins. "Jean Sullivan, this is my brother Niles. He's visiting here from the United States."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sullivan." Niles stood and nodded politely._

"_Oooohhh." Jean cooed at him. "He's so formal and polite. Not at all like you Paddy."_

_Jean attached herself to Niles before Paddy or Niles knew what was happening. "Uhm…Miss Sullivan, my brother is getting married tomorrow, I'd like to spend the evening telling him about the birds and the bees."_

"_Why don't we just show him, Mr. Niles." Jean blew in his ear._

"_Jean…" Patrick tried to stifle a laugh. "I don't think my brother is quite the exhibitionist that you are."_

_Niles was nearly white as a sheet. "Miss Sullivan, I've already given my heart away. I don't wish to hurt your feelings, but I already belong to another."_

"_Paddy, you neglected to tell me that your brother was so very stodgy." Jean pouted and gave Niles one more shot. "So then, if you belong to another she must be all the way back in the United States. Who's to know? I won't tell her."_

_Niles stood up. "I'm sorry, Jean. I'm sure I would amazed at the expertise of your company, but I've been bewitched and I just can't function with any other woman." _

"_Have it your way." Jean tried not to be offended. "Congratulations, Paddy…give my best to your fiance." Jean sashayed away giving Niles a taste of what he passed up._

"_I don't believe you, big brother. Jean Sullivan is a sure thing." Patrick shook his head at Niles. "When she shows you her attentions, most men consider themselves lucky."_

_Niles looked at his younger brother. "Paddy, you're about to marry the woman of your dreams, right?" Patrick nodded. "I still have that dream. I can't help it if she won't give me the time of day. There is no substitution for perfection. My little witch is nothing less than perfect. So I'll just have to wait."_

"Niles said that? Eight years ago?" CC asked almost sadly.

Fiona picked up on her mood immediately. "Oh, I wouldn't worry, Chastity. It's been a long time. I'm sure Niles has long forgotten her by now."

"There's my little witch." Niles poked his head into the room. "Love, I just wanted to let you know that the men and I are headed down to the pub." CC ran into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Niles frowned at Fiona. "I won't go, love, if you don't want me to."

CC pulled back and looked at him warmly. "I don't mind. I trust you completely, Niles. I love you and besides…that spell…lasts forever." CC leaned up and kissed him softly. "Go, have a pint with your friends."

Niles looked at her and then to Fiona. "I love you too. Now, why don't you and Fiona go and gather up the ladies and do something fun."

CC looked at him a minute and then turned back to Fiona. "Do they have male strippers in England?"

"Hey!" Niles gave her a tickle.

"I'm kidding. I think your mother has planned some sort of bake fest. We'll be baking all afternoon, Sylvia will be thrilled."

"Alright, until this evening then…" Niles leaned in and kissed her.

"Get yourself out of here, Niles." Fiona started pushing Niles out the door. "When you get back, Chastity will have been squirreled away until you see her coming up the aisle."

Niles frowned and put on his very best pouty face. "Really? I'll miss you, Love. But, I'll see you tomorrow at eleven on the dot."

"I'll be the one in white." CC winked.

Niles kissed her and turned to leave. "White, that's rich." Niles roared and earned himself a pillow to the back of the head.

"So…" Fiona raised her eyebrow at CC. "You ARE the little witch."

CC put on her best attempt at an Irish accent. "That I am, Fiona; that I am." CC wrapped her arm around Fiona's shoulder and the ladies went in search of the others.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: The day had arrived...it's wedding day!

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 18**

The next day was glorious, sunny and warm…rather unlike we hear the weather is in England at any time of the year. Niles was outfitted in his best tuxedo, courtesy of Fran reminding Max to pack it with his. Patrick would serve as best man, with Max as groomsman.

CC wore a gown that she found at the village dressmakers. It wasn't Versace, or Vera Wang, but it was exactly what CC had dreamed about as a child. It was an ivory satin form fitting to the waist and then just yards and yards of gathered skirting. It would make the 'get-away- ride a lot easier. CC asked Fiona and Fran to stand with her.

Joseph and Marie are a popular couple among the village and everyone turned out to help with the wedding preparations. It was beautiful. They decided the wedding would take place in the beautiful gardens under the very trellis where Joseph and Marie married nearly 50 years before. It would be a simple wedding, the local vicar, who baptized Niles, would perform the service. Champion was harnessed for their 'get-away' ride, which would be through the village and then back to the house for the reception. It was a bit of a tradition.

Niles had found a small band to play for the service and the reception. There was a guitar, electric piano, drums and bass guitar. It was almost like the Beatles…well, maybe not. He'd planned a little surprise for CC and told only the band leader. When the hour approached, Niles, Patrick, and Max took their places and waited. Patrick had made arrangements for a coach to bring CC, Fiona, Fran and Stuart Babcock in from his house just up the road. The beautiful white coach pulled into the side yard and Fran stepped out first, followed by Fiona and as the keyboardist started Pachabel's Canon in D, Stuart helped CC out of the coach and walked her down the aisle.

When CC got to her place the vicar asked. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Stuart sighed. "I do." He joined Niles hand with CC's and took his seat. That was the signal to the band leader to start Niles' surprise…CC's favorite wedding song.

Niles' locked eyes with her and sang.

"This is the moment, I've waited for.  
I can hear my heart singing.  
Soon bells will be ringing.

This is the moment, of sweet Aloha.  
I will love you longer than forever.  
Promise me that you will leave me never.

Here and now dear, all my love, I vow dear.  
Promise me that you will leave me never.  
I will love you longer than forever.

Now that we are one, clouds won't hide the sun.  
Blue skies of Hawaii smile on this, our wedding day."

CC with tears forming in her eyes joined Niles in the last line.

CC  
"I do."

NILES

"I do."

CC

"Love you."

NILES

"Love you, with all my heart."

Niles smiled at her softly and they turned to face the vicar.

When the service was over, Niles mounted Champion and helped lift CC up to sit in front of him and they started their 'get-away' ride. Everyone cheered as they left the estate and road through the streets of the village, as was the custom. They made their way back to their friends and family at Niles' parent's house. Niles hopped off Champion and helped CC dismount.

"Well, Love. No turning back now." Niles smiled as they prepared to join the festivities.

CC cupped his face lightly. "I have no intention of even looking back." They joined their guests and everyone cheered when they entered. It was a fun party and a great time was had by all friends and family alike. As the night grew to a close the time neared for Niles and CC to head off to their wedding night destination. They had technically 'slept' together, at the hotel in London, but they decided since they were going to be married in such short order that they would wait until their wedding night to actually 'consummate' their marriage properly. Well, that and the fact that they were staying in Niles' parents house. And with his mother under the same roof, it kind of put a damper on things.

Niles and CC changed into their 'travel' clothes. They would only be away one night and then back to the estate for their last night in England. Then they would leave on a proper honeymoon and eventually return to New York.

"Alright, CC," Fran called to her new friend by marriage. "Throw the bouquet." Fran winked at CC. They had long since worked out the tossing of the bouquet bit so that Fran would easy walk away with it.

Niles grinned at the beaming smile on Fran's face when she easily came down with the bouquet in her hands. "Well, Sir, it looks like you may be next in line to the altar."

"I've got a surprise for you, old man. I already bought the ring. I was just waiting until we get back on the plane. We have a thing about planes you know." Max winked at his friend.

"Just as long as you promise me you won't take it back this time." Niles clapped his friend on the back.

Max shook Niles' hand. "You have my word, my friend. Congratulations, Niles."

"Thank you…Max." The men grinned sheepishly at each other. "You've still got some explaining to do about this whole trip. You set us up…didn't you?"

Max flashed his best 'I got ya' smirk. "It worked didn't it?"

"Niles…" CC joined them. "Are you ready to go?"

Niles offered his arm. "Lead on, my love." Niles walked CC to the carriage and they both climbed in. As the coachman drove off the estate they waved out the window.

Max looked at Patrick and saw the evil look on his face. "Paddy, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean, Max?" Paddy answered. "I didn't do anything that wasn't asked of me." Paddy winked leaving Max to only wonder.

A short distance up the road the coachman pulled down a short dirt road. "Chastity…what's going on?"

CC leaned out the window of the coach. "Here's good, Warren." The coach stopped.

"Are ya coming, Butler Boy?" CC stepped quickly out of the coach and Niles was quickly behind her. She started walking as Niles heard the coachman pull away.

"CC," Niles followed. "CC…" She didn't even acknowledge him. "Chastity!"

CC stopped and turned to face him. "Yes, Niles?"

"Where on Earth are we going? I book us in the honeymoon suite in town." Niles stood before her most confused.

CC flashed her evil grin. "I know…I cancelled it."

"You what?" Niles didn't know what to think.

CC cupped his face. "You have to trust me, lover. Think you can do that?"

"With my very life." Niles answered quickly. CC whistled and a boy from the village walked Champion out from the brush to the side of the road. "Champ?"

"Thanks." CC said to the boy and winked. She took the reins and the boy took off running. "Niles…give me a leg up?" Niles helped CC mount Champion…bareback as they'd ridden him before. "Well, come on." CC looked down at her bewildered husband.

Niles managed to mount Champion with CC's aid and not knock her off in the process. Once they were settled, she led them deeper in to the woods. "Chastity, love…it's our wedding night…why are we trolling through the woods on bareback?"

"It's a surprise, Niles. Which reminds me…" CC stopped Champion and turned slightly in her mount and whipped off the scarf she'd worn around her neck just for this reason. Let me put this on."

"You're kidding me, right?" Niles asked. "You expect me to ride a horse blindfolded?"

"Niles…" CC started. "I have the reins and it's really not much further. Please, I want it to be a surprise."

Niles sighed heavily. "Alright, Chastity." Niles wrapped the scarf around his eyes and tied it. Then he assured CC that he couldn't see a thing and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

They rode on a few more minutes before CC brought Champion to a stop again. She slipped out of Niles' arms and off the horse. Then she took Niles' hands and helped him down. "You're good, just kick your leg over and slide down."

CC walked Niles another ten or fifteen feet and asked. "Are you ready?" Niles nodded. CC removed the scarf. "Surprise!"

"The tree house is my surprise?" Niles was a little confused. "Chastity, I'm afraid I don't understand."

CC looked deep into his eyes. "Niles…this is the place where I told you I loved you. This is the place you proposed to me…for real…this is the place where I want to show you how much I love you."

"But…it's a…tree house…and you're…CC Babcock." Niles whispered softly.

CC took his face in her hands. "This is a very special tree house, and I'm Chastity Brightmore."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of The Nanny…but I'm still hopeful!

A/N: **This gets a little racy... **Well, here we are...at the end. I really enjoyed writing this story. I really appreciate all the reviews you've been giving it as well. Thanks... - D

**The Reunion, The Visit, and The Grand Charade**

**Chapter 19**

Niles followed CC up the ladder to the tree house and when he popped his head through the same hole he'd cut in to the floor some thirty odd years earlier what met his gaze was entirely different than what he'd expected. When Max and Sara spent their first time together at the tree house, there was a twin sized feather bed on the floor in the corner opposite where Niles now stood at the opening in the floor. When Patrick and Fiona had their first encounter there, it was a comfortable couch. What Niles saw was nothing less than amazing. There was a bed, an actual full sized bed in the far corner. It was beautifully made with rich fabrics in several shades of blue. There were decorative gas lamps in several key spots throwing an amazing glow about the place. Next to the bed there was a small table with two champagne flutes. Next to the small table there was a wine chalice and stand supporting the chilled bottle of champagne. It was really a sight to behold. The only thing missing was…his wife.

"Chastity?" Niles looked around unable to believe that she could have disappeared. The entire tree house was only 12 ft by 12 ft. There was a door that led out to the balcony so that was Niles' next point of inquiry. He stepped out onto the balcony and there was a sheeted area. "Chastity…are you in there?"

CC stepped out of her 'dressing room' in an ivory negligee and smiled at the audible gasp that slipped through Niles' lips. "Hello, hello." CC stepped into his waiting arms. "I love you Niles Brightmore."

"And I love you, Chastity Brightmore." Niles kissed her lightly. "When did you do all this?"

CC smiled. "I didn't…I had help."

"Paddy and Fiona?" Niles asked.

CC nodded. "They love you too, Niles." CC lead him by the hand into the tree house. "Now, either I am woefully underdressed or you are over dressed. Which is it?"

"Oh…it's me." Niles eyes grew large with his answer.

CC started at the buttons at the top of his denim button down. "I'm so glad you dressed casually for this little trip. It's going to make things move a lot faster."

"I promise you, Chastity…there won't be anything fast about it." Niles growled into her neck as he nipped at the soft skin there.

"Oh Niles…such promises…" CC finished with the buttons and slipped his shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands over his chest as she moved to the button of his jeans. "I hope you didn't go with the button fly today."

Niles couldn't hold back his smirk. "I like the button fly. They're more hands on."

"I'll bet." CC reveled in the firmness of his rear end as she guided his well fitting jeans down over his hips and legs to the floor. "Now…the black silk boxers…I like those."

"I'd hoped you would." Niles winked and pulled her in for a warm kiss. He quickly lifted her and took her the few steps to the bed. "So…Chastity Claire Brightmore…how may I serve you?"

CC looked up into his deep blue eyes and was truly amazed by the love she saw in them. "Over and over again?"

Niles chuckled. "Well, love, I'll do my best."

"Oh, Niles…you could never disappoint me." CC lay back against the pillows and just admired this man she'd known for years and loved in silence for most of them.

Niles rested his hand on the hem of the negligee at CC's ankle and slowly slipped it up first revealing her knee which he kissed softly. He continued up her thigh to her hip and when he reached her hip they shared a soft gasp. "Naughty Chastity, no panties." Niles dropped a kiss on her hip and continued up to her waist kissing her belly button along the way to her breasts. "My God, Woman, you are stunning." Niles carefully dropped a kiss in the valley just between her breasts. CC moaned softly at his attentions. In one swift motion he removed the negligee and tossed it to the pile of his clothes that lay on the floor beside the bed.

"Niles…please…no teasing…we've both waited so long for this." CC's eyes held so much love and adoration he knew he'd never refuse her as long as he lived.

Niles slipped out of his boxers and threw them to the pile. "I will love you forever, Chastity…I am drawn to you like a moth to the flame and I don't care if I get burned. I must have you."

"Make love to me, Niles." CC took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. "I've dreamed of this moment so many times…I don't want to just dream anymore."

Niles so loved her…wanted her more than anything. He wanted to make her happy…give her pleasure. He looked down at her seeing the love and desire he felt in his heart reflected in her eyes. She had her arms resting up over her head and it just accented how lovely she was.

"Dear God, you're so beautiful." She smiled and took his face in her hands.

"Don't worry Butler Boy…you won't break me." CC grinned at him.

They lay there admiring each other knowing they were about to change their lives forever. They'd married and now would make love for the first time. This you never get to do twice. Each was nervous for their own reason.

CC took his hand kissed his palm then pulled him closer to her, their eyes never breaking contact. Niles supporting his weight on his one elbow gently caressed her soft skin. CC lay on her back and Niles kissed her softly as he ran his hand down between her breasts, over her belly and found the soft curls of her outer core. CC gasped lightly. "Oh Niles…no teasing…you promised."

"Did I?" Niles winked at her

CC could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. CC moved her leg just enough to make Niles twitch a bit. "Two can tease, Niles…don't make me wait anymore."

"You have me, Chastity, now and forever." Niles joined them in body and soul eliciting a low moan from each of them.

The power of their joining brought tears to CC's eyes. She had never felt as loved as she did in this moment by this man. She would never doubt this was meant to be.

Niles moaned, as CC arched her back driving him deeper into her. He leaned down and their lips met in a deep and heated kiss. CC parted her lips and their tongues dueled with fire and passion.

Niles moved slowly and methodically, stroking her slowly and gently, bringing a long low moan from them both."Please, Niles, please don't stop." CC whispered. The warmth of her breath on his neck made him shiver. "I love you." She groaned and he felt her body tighten around him. "Oh…my…God."

Niles knew he was nearing his own climax. He wanted to give her everything he could, show her his very soul so she could never doubt his love for her. "I've always been yours, Chastity." He whispered softly continuing his assault, keeping his thrusts firm and constant. "I love you...." Niles groaned softly in her ear as he brought her back to the edge again and with one last slow deep thrust their bodies shivered together with the release of all their love, devotion and passion.

Niles and CC made love that night as if they were the first to people ever to experience such a thing. They slowly explored each other, loving every inch of skin and every feeling and sensation they discovered. It was beautiful and passionate and comfortable and new and sensuous and sexy and like nothing either had ever known before; but would again…and for the rest of their lives together.

The End?


End file.
